Growing Old With You
by Agent2cute
Summary: Anastasia Steele finally gets a clean break. After dealing with her drug addict of a mother, and drunk of a "step-father" she finally gets to go to a place that she can really call home. Seattle, Washington with her step-dad Ray. She is now a freshman in high school, and on her first day of school she meets a pair of steel grey eyes that she cannot stop thinking about.
1. Freshman Year With You

**Summary: Anastasia Steele finally gets a clean break. After dealing with her drug addict mother, and drunk of a "step-father" she finally gets to go to a place she can really call home. Seattle, Washington with her step-dad Ray. She is now a freshman in high school, and on her first day of school she meets a pair of grey eyes that she cannot stop thinking about.**

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters from the Fifty Shades series used in this story belongs to E.L. James

Chapter One

Freshman Year Quarter One

 **APOV**

 _One Year Ago_

 _Where am I? I could feel myself taking deep breaths. The motion of the rising and falling of my chest was causing excruciating pain throughout, what felt like, my whole body. What is that annoying sound?_

" _Ana? Ana, honey, can you hear me?"_

 _Dad? What is he doing in Georgia? I'm trying to move my body, to say something to him, but I can't. I feel like I am paralyzed, unable to form any type of word or motion. Will I be left to my thoughts forever?_

" _This may take some time Mr. Steele but she will come back, we just need to have some patience. She went through a very traumatic event."_

 _Who is that? What traumatic event are they talking about? Come on Ana just open your eyes, wiggle a finger, do_ something _! Let daddy know you're here. I begin taking count of my body, imagining myself wiggling my toes, moving my legs in the slightest just to cause daddy to look at me. I imagine myself wiggling my fingers,and scrunching up my eyes to-_

" _Wait did you see that? Do it again Ana, come on!"_

 _They noticed that? I imagined myself doing it again which caused daddy to respond excitedly again. Okay Ana time to open your eyes. You know you can do it. On the count of three. One … two …. THREE. Instantly a bright light came into my view, and my eyes shut once again._

" _Hi Annie."_

 _Hearing the sounds of Ray's voice brought me to up my eyes once again. Oh how I missed you daddy._

" _Daddy?" My voice cracking with emotion. I could feel the tears forming, and rolling down my cheeks. Ray instantly pulled me into his arms, making sure to avoid the wires surrounding my body._

" _Oh Annie Bear. Shh, honey, don't cry. No one's going to hurt you anymore." And with those words it all came back to me. Mom wasn't home. The punching. Mom was never there. The kicking. The pain was unbearable. I looked up at the only man I could truly call my dad, and noticed the tears that were silently falling down his face._

" _I tried daddy. I tried to fight be his was just too big … I'm sorry." I was no longer trying to hold back the cries, I was full out sobbing. Ray instantly brought me back into his arms, and began slowly rocking me back and forth while rubbing his hands, in a comforting motion, down my arms._

" _Oh no Annie bear, you were so strong. I know you did everything you could, I just should have been there sooner." He whispered softly into my ear._

" _No daddy it's not your fault. I should've stopped him, I should've fought, I should-" I couldn't control the sobs any longer. Ray pulled me in tighter than before, promising me that I would never would have to go back to that place again._

Present Day

"Ms. Steele?" The teacher was staring at me worriedly as the kids in the classroom snickered. This is the first time I've had a flashback in a while. Usually there's some sort of trigger, but there are those few times where it just happens. This had been my third time transferring schools in the span of five years, but this time it's different. This time I would be safe, no need to run straight into my room once I get home, no need to lock the doors, to keep quiet. This time it would just be me and Ray … and that's all I need.

My dad passed a little after I was born, then my mom met Ray, and he became a father figure for me. He was the only man I could consider a dad in my life, and even when they divorced, Ray and I still kept in contact. Ever since their split my mom has been all over the place, it seemed like there was a new guy every week. It came to the point that when she would tell me she met a new guy I would never take her words seriously, I mean no guy lasted that long. Well that was until Steve came along.

He and my mom met at a casino one night, and the next thing I knew he was living with us. My mom was never around all of a sudden, and when she was, she would barely talk to me. It wasn't until one night when I saw Steve giving her pills that I came to the realization that I would never have my mom back. Steve would supply my mother pills daily, but only if she followed every command of his. It he wanted her to clean, she would clean. If he wanted her to cook, she would cook. As the months continued on, his requests and commands began to get bigger. It came to the point where she was completely unrecognizable. She would ignore my screams, ignore my begging for us to get away. I became Steve's punching bag, and it wasn't until he beat me so badly that I had to be rushed to the hospital, that she finally noticed the hell that I was living in. When I finally became conscious I explained what had been happening to the police officers who questioned me about the situation, and I was relieved to find out I was going home with Ray.

So that brings me here, in Seattle, Washington, one year later as a freshman attending Seattle Prep.

The sound of the clearing of someone's throat and a group of soft laughter causes me to come out of my trance. I look to see my History teacher staring at me with a concerned expression.

"I'm sorry … what was that?" I whisper hoping to not embarrass myself even more.

"I said why don't you sit next to Mr. Grey." She replies softly. I look over to where she pointed and inwardly gasp. _This is the most beautiful guy I have seen in my fourteen years!_ His ashen brown locks were perfectly placed, and I felt as if his steel grey eyes were staring right at me. I give him a quick smile as I take my seat, and am disappointed when I don't get a response from him. _Maybe he's just shy._ I inwardly think to myself.

"Hi I'm Anastasia." I say happily. He just stares at me with the same solemn expression as he replies.

"Christian Grey." And with that he focus back onto the teacher who is beginning to go over what the year is going to look like. _Or maybe he's just rude._

The class goes by painfully slow, and it comes to the point that I am checking the clock every two minutes. Throughout the whole entire class Christian pays absolutely no mind to me, and focuses on mainly the textbook or the teacher. As soon as the bell rings, I am not surprised at how fast Christian bolts out of his seat, and out of the classroom.

It is now lunch time and I have absolutely no idea where I should sit. The signs educate me on the seating arrangement, but I am still at a loss at my place in this zoo of a cafeteria. The seniors take the courtyard, juniors take the booths, and the sophomores and freshmen take whatever seats are left. Although it seems like even the freshmen here know exactly where they want to sit, and here I am in the middle of the cafeteria looking like a complete idiot.

"Hey new girl, over here!" I look over to where the blunt comment was made, and am surprised to see the owner. _This girl is absolutely gorgeous!_ She has some of the clearest blue eyes I have ever seen, with strawberry blonde hair, a perfect smile, and the best taste in clothing to tie it all together. I begin to think we are both going to sit here in silence until the blonde bombshell begins to speak.

"Hi I'm Kate!" She says with a smile.

"Anastasia, but everyone calls me Ana." I respond quietly. I think she is beginning to notice how dumbstruck I am at her forwardness.

"Sorry, you're weirded out aren't you?" I begin trying to relieve her and shake my head no, but she begins speaking at one hundred miles an hour again.

"Of course you're weirded out. My mom always yells at me for being too upfront, you know, making people uncomfortable. I promise I'm not some freak, I just have never seen you before, and this is a kind of area where everyone knows everyone so I know you have to be new. And it sucks being the new girl _and_ a freshman so I thought I would help. Obviously that's backfiring on me, so you don't have to stay and eat lunch with me if you don't want to." I'm still stuck silent, I've never met anyone really like her.

"Okay how about this, _I'll_ move so you don't have to feel awkward about finding a new seat. Yeah that should be better." She begins packing up her lunch, and getting up when I put my hands up to try to stop her.

"No! I mean it's fine. Of course I would love to have lunch with you. I really appreciate the offer." I say giving a genuine smile. When I was with my mom and _him_ , I wasn't able to have that many friends. I was told to come home right after school, and immediately begin cleaning and cooking. With that, and all of the bruises that were beginning to form along my body, many of the kids teased me and thought I was extremely weird. It was nice to come some place new, and be able to just have a fresh start. There were no prior judgements, and people could finally know me for me.

Over lunch we talked about why I moved here, of course I didn't go into details, but I did give her the basics. I wanted a fresh start so I moved in with my dad … not the whole truth, but not a lie. She told me who everyone was and all of their business. She informed me about the people to stay away from, and those who were okay to talk to. As we were talking I noticed someone move out of the corner of my eye. When I turned to look I noticed that it was Christian, and he's sitting with another boy who is failing at trying to have a conversation with him. Christian just continues paying attention to his meal, and once in awhile, he will give short responses. Kate notices where my attention is placed, and smirks.

"That's Christian Grey." I look back at Kate, blushing since I was caught.

"Yeah I know I sit next to him in my History class. Who's he with?" I ask quietly.

"The smokin' hot blonde is his brother Elliot. He's a junior, and is the star running back on the football team." She says while gazing at him.

"It sounds like you like him." I respond.

"Well of course I mean who doesn't. But it doesn't matter because he can have anyone and I know he wouldn't want some freshman." Kate says staring at her hands.

"That doesn't really mean anything Kate, you shouldn't let that be the reason you're holding back."

"Yeah" She whispers while staring down at her fingers.

Throughout lunch Kate and I continue to talk about the people here at Seattle Prep. I feel like Kate knows _everyone's_ business. Which both slightly petrifies and intrigues me. While I do enjoy listening to Kate's stories, I can't stop staring at Christian Grey. He just looks so sad. The frown and furrowed brows formed on his face seems to be permanent, and for some reason I can't stop thinking of ways to get him to smile. Suddenly Christian's eyes look up directly at mine, and I at first it seems like we are both in a trance. His steel grey eyes lock on my blue ones. I quickly look away to hide my embarrassment. I can feel my cheeks become a bright red. _Smooth Steele, real smooth._

"Ana?" Kate says with concern.

"What?" I say quickly hoping she doesn't notice until the reddening of my cheeks. I notice Kate's eyes follow the direction of where my eyes last were and smirks when she sees who caught my attention.

"The Grey brothers are a sight to be seen." She says with a wink. I know that my cheeks are now even redder than before.

 _One Month Later_

 **APOV**

Surprisingly these first couple of weeks have been going well. Kate has been really helpful with introducing me to people, and giving me the nuts and bolts of our high school. Ever since that first day at lunch, she has been coming over my house every day, and she's even given me a nickname. _Steele_. We're currently on our way to the local mall because apparently I am "in dire need of an upgrade" as Kate put it.

So here I am, Anastasia Steele, walking into Forever 21 to try on probably a countless number of clothing.

"Okay so I'm getting the classic chic vibe from you Steele." She says while inspecting my clothing choice from my shoes to my shirt.

"A what?" I ask. She ignores my inexperience and quickly goes to a closing rack and begins rummaging through the clothes. All of a sudden I am getting thrown shirt after shirt, pants, skirts, and even more things. Next thing I know I am being pushed to a changing room. After countless hours of trying on numerous articles of clothing Kate has finally decided to end our shopping expenditure.

In total I had tried on four dresses, three skirts, five pairs of pants, and too many types of shirts to count. We made our way to the cash register and Kate must of noticed the shock in my eyes when I saw the price because before I could look in my wallet for cash Kate handed the lady her shiny black American Express card.

"Wait Kate you really don't have to do that." I did want to seem like some charity case, that Kate felt like she had to help. She was my first real friend, and I didn't want her to feel like she had to constantly help me, she has already helped me immensely.

"Shut it Steele. I was the one to drag you here so this is my way of thanking you okay?" I slightly nodded in response.

Kate and I head our way over to the food court, and as she heads over to Taco Bell, I make my way to Papa Johns. As I wait in line I hear my phone go off, and when I look I see that it is a text from Ray asking when I'll be home. As I begin to respond to him, I feel myself getting pushed back by another person, and when I look up to see who the person is, I internally grimace.

"Watch where you're going." Christian's misty grey eyes are intensely glaring back at me.

"I'm sorry" I whisper in response. For some reason Christian makes me feel the urge to crawl into some type of shell.

"Well if you paid attention to what's in front of you more so than what's trending on twitter than this would've never happened." He growled. _Is he serious?_ I was a push, by _accident_. It's not like I was looking for _the Christian Grey_ just so I could bump into him. And there's absolutely no need for assumption. _Ugh_.

"Look it was an accident, there's no need to be rude Christian." His glare quickly turns into confusion.

"What?" I asked. He continues to stare at me like he's in some trance.

"Nothing." He whispered, and then he was gone. _Geez I can't deal with this back and forth shit, it's giving me whiplash_.

 **AN: Hi guys, I know it's been a really long time since my last update, and you're probably super confused at this chapter. I've been rereading this story of mine, and have found numerous mistakes. It's come to the point where I am no longer satisfied with how this story is going, and I've decided to re-write it. My goals for the story, are to lessen the mistakes, make the chapters longer, and make the story run more smoothly. I hope you guys support my decision, and just bare with me. I want this to be the best story possible, and it will take some time.**

 **xoxo**


	2. Learning More With You

**Summary: Anastasia Steele finally gets a clean break. After dealing with her drug addict mother, and drunk of a "step-father" she finally gets to go to a place she can really call home. Seattle, Washington with her step-dad Ray. She is now a freshman in high school, and on her first day of school she meets a pair of grey eyes that she cannot stop thinking about.**

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters from the Fifty Shades series used in this story belongs to E.L. James

Chapter Two

 **APOV**

"So how was your date with Ryan?" I ask Kate as we enter the school building. Kate joined the school's cheer team and ever since then it has been date after date for her.

"It was alright." She says in a monotone voice.

"Geez that bad?" I question. I don't really know Ryan that well since he's a junior … hell I barely know any of the guys Kate has been seeing lately.

"Hey, I didn't say that." She responds with a smirk while playfully hitting me.

"No, but you didn't say it was great either. Alright isn't a word people like to use when it comes to dates Kate."

"Wow I didn't know my best friend was _Dr. Love_." I nudge her with my shoulder as I roll my eyes.

"Whatever … okay so there's been Jake, Ryan, Alex, Connor, and Lucas. Has _any_ of them really made a good enough impression on you?"

"No, but I wasn't really expecting it, it's fine Ana." She says trying to brush off the fact that we both know who she really wants.

"Why don't you just go talk to him Kate." I suggest for, what feels like, the thousandth time.

"Because _Ana_ no one like him should go out with someone like me." I can't help but roll my eyes in response to Kate's excuse.

"Bite me Katherine Kavanagh, you and I both know that there's a reason these guys are constantly asking you out. First off you're hot, and secondly you are the sweetest most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life. So don't give me some bull shit excuse." I say as we reach our classes.

"Damn Steele if I didn't know better I would say I've been rubbing off on you."

"We both know you have, now get to class Kavanagh." I respond with a wink. I am one of the first few people who are in history class, and as the time passes I notice everyone strolling in … except Christian. I begin to wonder where he is since he pretty much never misses a class, but suddenly Christian comes rushing in. I would try to say it politely but he pretty much looks like shit, his hair is all over the place, and his clothes are disheveled. As he sits down and class begins I notice that he is constantly bouncing his knee. _What's wrong with him?_

"Rough night?" I ask. At first I think he is just going to ignore me like he usually does, but this time he actually responds.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes. I came about some news that was … displeasing, I guess you could say."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." _Okay then_. I go back to today's assignment until he decides to speak to me again.

"Why did you move to Seattle?" He asks.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came about some news that I found displeasing." I tease, and for the first time he actually laughs. And it wasn't some fake laugh just to go along with the joke, it was a true hearty laugh. I begin laughing out of enjoyment as well.

"Excuse me! Ms. Steele, and Mr. Grey are we interrupting anything?"

Christian and both shake our heads no, but when I look at Christian I notice that he still has a smirk on his face. _Who would've thought Christian Grey would have a sense of humor._ As class ends both Christian and I begin making our way to the next class. At first we are both in silence, both confused by the fact that we are choosing to walk together, until Christian suddenly begins speaking.

"So where did you grow up?"Christian asks.

"Corpus Christi, Texas. Beautiful city, shitty people." I blandly state.

"So was it the shitty people that made you want to leave?"

"Something like that." I respond solemnly.

 _ **Three Years Ago**_

 _I was sitting in the living room watching The Incredibles, as my mom cooks dinner. Suddenly my mother and I hear the door get slammed, and instantly begin trying to make ourselves as invisible as possible. I run upstairs to my room hoping to tame the beast._

" _Hi honey." I hear my mother say cheerfully. I inwardly scoff at the fakeness my mother displays. Ever since she met him she tried to act like we were this perfect family. Making us take family photos, constantly posting on Facebook how lucky she is, putting on a fake smile everywhere she goes. Oh and let's not forget the immense amount of makeup she uses to cover up the numerous bruises she has._

" _Anastasia!" I hear my name being shouted, but refuse to go downstairs. He continues to shout my name, and I continue to ignore him. I suddenly her my mom shout as I simultaneously hear loud stomps leading up to my bedroom._

" _Steve don't!" My heart begins to race, I feel like you could hear it all the way to Canada. My hands shake vigorously as the door gets shoved up._ Why didn't you just go downstairs Ana? All you had to do was go downstairs and this wouldn't of happened. Stupid, you're so stupid!

 _He instantly begins unbuckling his pants, and yells._

" _Get off the bed, lower your pants, and lean across the bed!"_

" _What … no!" He grabs my arms and throws me across his knee. I can feel his slimy hands rubbing against my skin as he lowers my pants._

" _Oh I can't wait to make this creamy perky ass bright red Ana baby." He whispers into my ear. I scream to get my mom's attention, but she doesn't come. He begins lashing his belt against my bare skin. The tears are full on flooding down my cheeks, and I can't control my screams._

" _Mom! Mom please! I shout. But she doesn't come, she never comes._

 **Present Day**

"Ana?" I'm suddenly taken out of my horrible trance by a soft melodic voice.

"What?" I ask confused about my whereabouts. I finally am able to focus on the person in front of me, and notice that it is Christian staring at me with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" He asks. I've never seen this side of Christian, the extremely caring, worried friend. _Would he consider me his friend?_

"Noting I was just trying to remember if I did the homework for my biology class." I say dismissively. Before Christian can press any further into what the real reason was I begin walking again.

Classes speed on ever since that moment in the hallway, and before I know it I'm heading to the cafeteria.

I find Kate in the cafeteria, and begin eating my lunch.

"What's wrong with you Steele it looks like someone killed your cat." I roll my eyes at how dramatic she is, but silently continue on to my sandwhich.

"Okay guess this is going to be a one way conversation." Kate then goes on to talking about her _gorgeous_ math substitute teacher, and suddenly she stops mid sentence. When I look up I'm shocked as well, in front of us are both Christian and Elliot Grey. For some time we are all quiet until Elliot breaks the silence.

"Can we sit here?" Kate nods happily, and we both make some room by moving our backpacks off the seats next to us. I am once again surprised when Christian makes his way over to the chair next to mine, and I notice Kate's smile get even brighter as Elliot makes his way next to her.

"Elliot Grey, nice to meet you." He says towards Kate and I with a panty-dropping smile. As Kate and Elliot go about their own conversation, Christian and I go into our own.

"Anastasia what happened it the hallway-"

"Was nothing Christian, absolutely nothing. Like I said I was-"

"Feeding me complete bullshit." He whispers angrily.

"Why did you come in late?" I ask. He is silent.

"I told you I found-"

"Some news displeasing, and I found your excuse complete bullshit." I respond.

"Look we both have things we want to keep personal so why don't we just do that. I won't ask about last night, and you won't as about the hallway okay?" I say trying to soften my words. He just nods in response.

For the rest of lunch, we begin having an actual decent conversation. He begins telling me about his parents, and I tell him about Ray. Eventually we are laughing with each other, and even exchange numbers with one another. Who would've thought.

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

"So you just hung out? No kiss, no discussion on past relationships, nothing? Come one Steele!" Kate says with a sigh of disappointment.

"We're just friends Kate." I say timidly.

"Right, that's why you've been spending almost every day together."

"Oh is someone a little jealous?" I tease as she playfully sticks her tongue at me.

"And we don't spend that much time together, especially with him working for Mrs. Lincoln almost every weekend." I say with a shrug.

"Ugh that lady gives me the creeps." Kate says with a shiver. I can't help but laugh in response.

"Stop, she's … nice." I say as Kate rolls her eyes. We're making our way to the Grey's house for their weekly Sunday dinner. Kate's been spending a lot of time with Elliot lately, but definitely not the way I have with Christian.

 _One week ago_

 _I was finishing up my algebra homework when suddenly there was a knock on my bedroom door. I went to open the door, and was shocked to see Kate barge right in past me. She sat on my bed just twiddling with her fingers, and I was more confused then ever._

" _Uh hi Kate" I said timidly._

" _I slept with Elliot." She stated nervous for my response. My jaw dropped._

" _Elliot as in Elliot FUCKING GREY?!" I exclaimed._

" _I know I know, we were just hanging out in his room and-"_

" _It's been a week Kate."_

" _I KNOW ANA! We just started kissing, and then touching, and then our clothes started coming off. I don't know what happened I just … UGH!" She said as she fell onto my bed. She covered her face with one of my pillows._

" _Did you want it?" I whispered, not trying to push her. She takes the pillow off her face and throws it on the ground._

" _Of course I did, it's just … we'll never be a real couple you know? I mean what about when he starts talking to other girls?" I don't know why she thinks I'll be able to give her relationship advice, I haven't even_ kissed _a boy yet._

" _Well maybe you should talk to him about it." I propose._

" _You don't understand Ana, he's an upperclassman, an extremely hot upperclassman too, an he wants to … you know … with me! A freshman! You don't complain when you have it like that." I roll my eyes ._

" _You're not a piece of meat who has to deal with this shit, if you're hurt talk to him. Just talk to him." She shakes her head._

" _Once you start fucking Christian you'll understand." She mutters._

 **Present Day**

That was the first time Kate brough up my relationship with Christian in that way. I mean we've only really known each other for two weeks! I'm still trying to understand his whiplash as a _friend_. Sometimes it seems like we're on good terms, then the next thing you know he's back at the silent treatment thing.

As we enter the Grey household we are instantly attacked by the one and only Mia Grey.

"Ana! Kate!" She grips us into a tight hug, and finally releases us so that we are able to catch our breath. Mia is only a few years younger than Christian, and is absolutely _gorgeous_. I know that Christian and Elliot are definitely going to have some trouble with her once high school comes. She always talks about how she's wanted another sister to bond with since Elliot and Christian don't really hang out with her, and I'm glad I can be that for her. It was tough for me to be an only child, but it must be even harder when you have tweedle dee and tweedle dum as brothers.

"Hey Mia, how are you?" I ask with a smile.

"Good! Now come on I have so much to tell you guys." She tries pulling me towards her room, when Christian enters the room.

"Can't you give them just a few minutes before you bring them to your torture chamber?" Christian teases. Mia rolls her eyes and heads to the kitchen with Kate who is looking for Elliot.

"Good evening Ms. Steele." He whispers as he envelopes me into a hug.

"Good evening Mr. Grey." I whisper in return. I can't help but blush as he kisses the side of my head. _Get a grip Steele_.

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it was definitely fun to write. A lot of you have been asking for the original to be posted again, and I am still deciding. Also someone asked if Elena is going to be in this and I have decided that she is. I'm still deciding how much of a part she is going to be playing, but she is going to be in this fanfic for sure. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter I am glad you are enjoying it.**

 **xoxo**


	3. Dancing With You

**Summary: Anastasia Steele finally gets a clean break. After dealing with her drug addict mother, and drunk of a "step-father" she finally gets to go to a place she can really call home. Seattle, Washington with her step-dad Ray. She is now a freshman in high school, and on her first day of school she meets a pair of grey eyes that she cannot stop thinking about.**

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters from the Fifty Shades series used in this story belongs to E.L. James

Chapter Three

 **APOV**

"So you're a freshman Anastasia?" Mrs. Lincoln asks as she continues to eat the pork roast Grace made for Sunday dinner.

"Um yes, and it's Ana" I respond. Mrs. Lincoln is definitely something else. Christian's been working for her and her husband for the past couple of weeks to get some extra money, and I know she's a good friend of Grace but there's just something about her that doesn't feel right.

"Sorry about that dear, so how long have you been friends with Christian?" From the corner of my eyes I notice Christian's jaw tense up and I can't help but wonder why.

"Um for a couple of months, he wasn't to fond of me at first, but I think I got him to warm up." I say with a smile as I look up at him, and I'm glad to see Christian smiling back down at me.

"Well that's nice" She responds curtly with what I notice to be a fake smile. I feel my cheeks start to heat up and begin to lower my head so that I can only see my food. I feel a hand begin to caress mine, and instantly recognize it to be Christian's. I look up at him and he gives me a quick wink before going back to his food.

After dinner we all head to do our own activities. Kate and Elliot go to do whatever, Mia goes with Carrick, Grace, and Elena to the living room, and Christian and I head over to the boathouse.

"So Mrs. Lincoln is … nice." I say as we walk towards the boathouse.

"Shut up." Christian laughs as he playfully pushes my shoulder with his.

"What she is … kind of." I smile. As we get to the boathouse I notice that soft music is playing from the built-in speakers. Christian must of noticed it too because suddenly he is reaching his hand out to me.

"What?" I ask even though I know what he wants.

"Dance with me." He says giving me a smile that I know I could never resist. I place my hand in his and we instantly begin to slow dance. I can't help but rest my head against his shoulder as we sway to the music. It's funny to think that not too long ago Christian and I could barely stand to even be near each other, and now look at us.

"So you're willing to dance with me here, but not at the school dance?" I know I'm souring the mood, but I've been begging Christian for _weeks_ to go to the fall dance with me and for some reason he's just not having it.

"Really Ana?" He responds slightly pulling us apart.

"What's the difference Christian, other than the fact that it wouldn't be just us?"

"I happen to like it when it's just us." He whispers in response, and I instantly feel my heart melt just a little bit.

"I know, but it's the first high school dance, and you never know you could actually have some fun." After a while he pulls me in once again, and continues our swaying. I'm able to get over the fact that he completely ignored my statement because I swear at some point I heard him say maybe.

It is the beginning of the school week yet again, and Christian has still ignored my question. I don't know why this stupid dance is so important to me, but it is. Maybe it's the fact that it's a social event, and I was never able to take part in those while I was at my moms, or maybe it's the fact that it's just another excuse to spend some time with Christian.

Ever since we have begun talking, I can't stop thinking about Christian. And it has gotten even worse especially ever since Kate made that comment about our relationship. For some reason I just trust Christian, he's been this steady person that I feel I can talk to about anything and everything. Maybe one day it will turn into more than just a friendship, but if it doesn't I'm perfectly fine with that … I just need him in whatever way I can get him.

Kate and I have begun eating lunch when Christian and Elliot settle down besides the two of us. This has become quite the routine for us, although Christian and I are usually just talking to each other. Ever since Elliot and Kate slept together they are constantly making googly eyes at one another, forgetting about the rest of us.

"So do you want to come over after school and then stay for dinner? My mom's making stir fry."

"Sure I just have to text my dad, but it should be fine with him." Christian nods, but I feel like he wants to say something else. As the classes continue for the day I can almost positively say that there's something up with him. Every time we talk I feel like he's giving this half-ass responses, it's like he's here but he's not here at the same time.

We are doing our history homework "together" on Christian's bed, and I'm so thankful for the music playing from his phone because if it weren't for that then there would be an awkward silence. I finally have come to this point where enough is enough.

"Is there something wrong Christian?" Christian slowly looks away from his book and up at me.

"No everything's fine Ana." He responds with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes, and goes back to his homework. I sigh inwardly hoping this funk of his goes away soon. As we're eating dinner Mia is basically leading the conversation, and even though I know I should be focusing on her I can't help but focus on Christian the whole time. He's once again there, but no there and I can't help but feel like something is really wrong now. After dinner he leads me to his boathouse, and once we're there he begins pacing back and forth. Might I add that he is _still_ ignoring me?

"What was the point of inviting me over if you were going to ignore me this whole time?" I say angrily. His pacing stops at my words.

"I know Ana."

"You know? What the fuck does that mean? This whole day you've been treating me like shit, and you announcing that you're aware of this doesn't make it any better!"

"I know Anastasia."

"Anastasia? What are we going backwards now? Fuck you!" I begin making my way out of the boathouse.

"Ana will you please stop for one minute!" He yells.

"What so you can just give me your fucked up excuses again?" I continue my way to the door.

"I'll go to the dance with you." He says suddenly. I can't help but stop and turn around, by this point I am seething.

"So you treated me like shit because you were afraid to ask me to this stupid dance?"

"Oh now it's stupid? I thought this was _everything_ to you."

"Yeah I want to go, but if it means that you're going to be an ass the whole time then what's the point?"

"The point is I like you Ana! I really fucking like you, and for some reason I can't get you out of my head. I can't help but want to be around you _all the time_ , and realizing this has been hard for me. Yes I'm only going to this dance to make you happy, and I would go to a thousand more if it meant that you would be mine."

"Christian-" He suddenly grabs my hands in his.

"Just say yes."

"You said no!"

"I freaked Kate! We've only known each other for like 2 minutes, and it felt like he was proposing." I said with my head in my hands.

"Your obsessed with him Ana, if you're not with him then you're talking about him, if you're not talking about him you're with him. You've been dying to go to this dance with him, and finally he says yes, and you say _no_?"

"I know Kate I know, I just … need some time. I needed a second to understand everything, he was completely ignoring me one minute, and then pretty much on his hands his knees the next. I just needed a second."

"So you thought saying no would be the answer?"

"I fucking understand that I said no, can we please stop talking about it?"

"Look let's just go to this dance tomorrow, and forget about how stupid you are."

"Jeez thanks for the moral support, that really sounds like a blast." I respond sarcastically.

"You just need to have some fun, and try to forget about the whole Christian drama, and about how-"

"Stupid I was. _I know_."

"Great! Then it's all set." Kate claps her hands together as I give the fakest smile possible.

One Day Later

"Steele you look hot!" Kate screams as I get out of the car. Ray had just finished lecturing me about having fun but not too much fun, when I finally was able to get of the car.

"Thanks you too!" I can't help, but look around for Christian, I know there is pretty much no chance that he'll be here, but you never know. We enter the school gym where the dance is taking place, and there is already a bunch of people. It's pretty hard to see since all of the lights are off, and the only thing lighting up the area is a bunch of spot lights placed all around the gym. Kate instantly pulls me into the center of the gym where everyone is dancing, and we begin moving with the music. After a couple songs, and a couple of drink breaks, I find myself having to go to the bathroom. After I'm done I'm about to go back to Kate when I feel a sharp tug on my arm. I almost begin to scream when I turn around and see who grabbed me. Christian is wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, a grey v-neck, and a dark grey leather jacket, and before I begin drooling at just the sight of him I realize that _Christian Grey_ is at the school dance.

"You look beautiful Ana." He whispers.

"Thanks." I respond still in shock at the fact that he's actually here.

"What, what-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He says with a smirk. I can't help but smile back at him.

"I like you Ana … I like you a lot. And I know that it sounds pathetic, but I never imagined myself with someone. I never though about going on dates, holding hands in the hallway, walking someone to class, or going to stupid dances with someone. I never though about any of those things, and then you show up out of nowhere and I just can't stop thinking about you. I know you said no, and there is probably a good chance that you'll say no again but with you … will you be my-" Before he can even finish that sentence I press my lips against his. He instantly grabs my waist, and presses me close to him. I place my hands in his hair and begin to tug, he moans at the sensation. After a couple of minutes we pull apart out of breath.

"Yes." I whisper in his ear.

"I didn't even get to finish asking the question." He laughs

"You didn't have to."

"A little confident aren't we." He smirks in response. I punch his shoulder playfully.

"Shut up."

"Gladly." He says as he presses his lips against mine once again. _There goes my heart again_.

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Was Ana a little harsh? Was Christian a little clueless at "Asking a Girl Out 101"? I know that I haven't updated in a really long time, but I have just been having some issues with this story. I want it to be amazing, and well worth the read for you guys so please bare with me.**


	4. Falling With You

**Summary: Anastasia Steele finally gets a clean break. After dealing with her drug addict mother, and drunk of a "step-father" she finally gets to go to a place she can really call home. Seattle, Washington with her step-dad Ray. She is now a freshman in high school, and on her first day of school she meets a pair of grey eyes that she cannot stop thinking about.**

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters from the Fifty Shades series used in this story belongs to E.L. James

Chapter Four

 **APOV**

"I have to go." I laugh.

"Don't … stay with me." Christian says while playfully pouting.

"You know I wish I could Christian, but I promised Kate I would have a girl's night with her. It's been really hard for her since Elliot said they needed to take a break. Christian nods.

"I know, but how about to barely make up for it you give me another kiss?" Christian says with a smirk on his face.

"Hey! That's not fair, you and I both know you have been spending way too much time at _Mrs. Lincoln_ 's house." I say in fake annoyance … well a little bit of it is actual annoyance.

"Only a few more days and then it's all over." He says after kissing my forehead.

"What do you even do there?" I ask.

"I've just been building some stuff for her and her husband's back yard. They basically leave me alone the whole time so it's not really that fun. I want to be done with it just as much as you do trust me. Now where's my kiss?"

"Fine _one_ more kiss." Christian grabs my face between his hands, and pulls me towards him. As our lips meet, I moan in response to the connection. Christian pulls me to his lap, and I straddle his waist. I feel his erection pressing against my score, and he grabs me so that I ap pressing even more.

"Oh fuck Ana." He moans as I press even more into his growing bulge. Our tongues battle as I place my hands in his locks, and begin rocking on top of him to relieve some of the sexual tension building between us. The sudden sound of the front door opening causes us to break apart. That was some kiss Ms. Steele." He whispers into my ear. I smile and begin walking out of his bedroom when I hear him calling me.

"Yes I ask."

"Laters baby." I shake my head in a response to the ridiculousness.

Kate's been taking the break up with Elliot pretty hard. We both know it wasn't said to be an actual relationship, but it was an ending of _something_ , and for some reason Elliot couldn't deal with the connection that they had. He's a jerk for ending it with her, and the least I could do was have this girl's night with her. So here we are watching _Bridesmaids_ laughing our asses off while eating a pint of Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream.

"You know Elliot's a jerk." Kate says in the middle of the movie. He really is, Kate has been nothing but amazing about this whole relationship/not relationship. She hasn't pushed him, or asked for anything other then to spend time together.

"I know Kate." I say with concern. The part where Lillian begins to shit in the street causes us to laugh hysterically when suddenly Kate begins sobbing.

"Kate?"

"Why doesn't he love me Ana? What did I ever do to get him to want to do absolutely nothing with me?" She sobs. I pull Kate in my chest as she continues to cry, and rub her back for comfort.

"I know Kate I know. Guys are assholes." I state. She pulls away from my chest.

"How would you know Ana? You have prince fucking charming by your side willing to bend over backwards just to make you smile. All Elliot saw me as was a tight pussy to fuck! She walks out of the living room, and out of my front door angrily.

"Kate!" I yell, hoping to get her to come back and explain how I am here for her, but she is gone before I can say anything.

"So she just left?" Christian asks as we walk away from the ice cream shop.

"Yep." I say making sure to emphasize the "p".

"Give me a lick?" I ask. He continues to hold my hand with one hand, and places the vanilla ice cream cone filled hand in front of my lips so that I can take a lick.

"Mmm … vanilla." I say while smiling. He begins laughing, and I look at him confused.

"What?" He suddenly kisses me, making sure to lick my top lip. Then just as sudden as he began kissing me, he stops.

"You had vanilla ice cream on your top lip, but you are right, vanilla is delicious." I push him playfully.

"No but seriously Christian, do you think I was stupid for trying to give advice to her? I mean we haven't been in a relationship for _that_ long." He stops walking and pulls me by the hips with his free hand so that our faces are only inches apart.

"Anastasia Steele, even though we haven't been together that long doesn't mean we don't know how to have a relationship. You were only trying to help, but she's feeling emotional and taking it out on you. You did _nothing_ wrong. Do you hear me you crazy beautiful girlfriend of mine?" I nod with a smile. _How did I get so lucky?_

"Yes I do my sexy demanding boyfriend." I smile in return.

"Now kiss me." He states with a smirk.

Christian has been an amazing boyfriend. While Kate did say a lot of hurtful things that night, one thing that had been true is that Christian will always bend over backwards to make me happy. Sometimes I just have to pause and think about how I was able to get so lucky with him. We have been together for a little over two months now, and they have been the best two months of my life. He's caring, respectful, Ray absolutely _loves_ him, which is kind of unbelievable, and I love him. _Wait what_?

I'm currently trying to get ready, because it's date night. After the realization of being in love with Christian, I have been extremely nervous about tonight. We haven't been together that long, and I don't want to push him too far. Also with the whole Elliot and Kate thing, tonight has been making me even more nervous.

Carrick is driving us to a restaurant that Christian refuses to tell me the name of. Apparently he wants it to be a surprise, but he did tell me to wear a nice dress which helps. I chose one of the dresses Kate had me try on when we went shopping that first time. It's a blue lace off the shoulder flare dress that's a tight fit but makes my body look the best it's ever looked.

I hear the doorbell ring, grab my things , and head downstairs. When I open the door I smile at the sight of Christian. He's wearing a black tux that makes him look delicious. He offers me an arm that grab onto, and we head out.

"You look stunning Anastasia." He says while kissing me softly on the head.

When we get inside the restaurant I am in complete shock at how beautiful it is. There are bare trees with twinkling lights wrapped around them. The dim lighting and soft music definitely add to the romantic atmosphere. As we walk up to the hostess desk, Christian tells the hostess about our reservation and we make our way to a booth in the very corner of the room. A waiter soon approaches our table, and takes our drink order. I begin scanning through the menu when I have the feeling that I should look up, when I do I see Christian just staring back at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You're perfect." He states. I want to let out a laugh at first, but the look in Christian's eyes tells me he's serious. I can feel my face begin to redden at his confession. The date goes amazingly, we talk about everything and nothing at the same time. The way we talk you would think that we haven't seen each other in ages, but really it's just that we always have something to say to one another. Every once and awhile Christian will grab my hands and kiss them, or caress my cheek. To feel this way, to feel _loved_ , feels amazing.

"I can't believe freshman year is almost over, I mean finals, and then we're _sophomores_. It went by so fast." I state as we're finishing up our dessert.

"I know, but I'm looking forwards to spending the summer with you." I smile in response. Christian's family has invited me to spend two weeks with them at their vacation house in Aspen. I was surprised that they invited me, but was even more surprised Ray said yes. He said that he trusts me even if I am going to be spending fourteen days in the same house as my boyfriend. I can't wait to go swimming in the lake with him. _And to see those abs._

"It's going to be amazing Christian." I say with a smile. It really is though. To have fourteen uninterrupted days together, to spend even more time with him, to not worry about Mrs. Lincoln … it will be the best. Christian pays for the meal and we head outside and begin waiting for his dad.

"Anastasia." Christian never uses my full name when talking to me so I instantly turn to look at him to make sure nothing's wrong. I frown when I see the look of concern on his face, it looks like he's overthinking something. I know from our last "fight", if you want to call it that, to not assume. So I just stand there waiting for him to speak.

"I love you Anastasia Steele." I can't get myself to speak. This is all that I have been waiting for, and worrying about, and now it's really happening. Are we rushing? Does it matter? _Talk Ana, say something!_ I continue to stare silently at him. He sighs, and I think I hear him whisper that he knew this was going to happen.

"I'm sorry Ana, if you want to call your dad to pick you up then I understand." He states disappointedly. He begins walking to the other side of the building so that we are at a good distance from one another.

 _Wait_.

"Wait Christian!" I run over to him and grab his face between my hands to bring myself to eye-level with him.

"I love you Christian Grey, and this is absolutely crazy since we haven't been dating that long. But I am completely in love with you, and it scares the shit out of me because I don't even know how to. I never did. But I know that you're smile brightens my day, your kisses feel like heaven, you make me laugh at the stupidest jokes, and I _know_ I am in love with you." He lifts me into his arms, and I instantly wrap my legs around his waist. We kiss like this is the last time we're seeing each other. We have a tight hold on one another, and pour all our emotions into this oe kiss. The kiss that says it all. We don't stop until we hear the honking of a car horn, and when we pull apart we realize that the noise came from Carrick's car. When I try to walk to the car Christian pulls me to him again to give me a soft kiss.

"I love you." He says with a smile, and I smile adoringly in response.

"I love you." I respond.

 _I love him_.

 **AN: Did you guys enjoy the chapter! This is one of my favorites just because I love any super romantic Christian and Ana moment. So I wanted to address a few things that I have been getting in the review section, as of right now I am not going to leave a link or anything to the original version of this story. I really like how I have been rewriting it, and want to focus on that as of right now. I may eventually post the original, but right now is not going to be the time so sorry to anyone that is wanting that. Also I am referring to the original version when rewriting so many moments in the chapters may seem familiar. This chapter has the least amount of changes out of all the ones I have posted. Also I do have another fanfiction that I am writing right now if you guys want to check it out, it is DEFINITELY different from this one so be warned, it is titled** _ **Laters Baby**_ **. Finally, I do have a pinterest board that goes along with this fanfic if you want to check it out, just search Growing Old with You by Sade Pram. Hope that answers any questions you may have. Until next time!**


	5. Summers With You

**Summary: Anastasia Steele finally gets a clean break. After dealing with her drug addict mother, and drunk of a "step-father" she finally gets to go to a place she can really call home. Seattle, Washington with her step-dad Ray. She is now a freshman in high school, and on her first day of school she meets a pair of grey eyes that she cannot stop thinking about.**

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters from the Fifty Shades series used in this story belongs to E.L. James

Chapter Four

 **APOV**

"The sun feels amazing." I sigh while laying on the dock next to the lake. It is _finally_ summer, which means that it is also finally time for the two week lake house vacation with the Greys.

"I _know,_ this is my favorite place to go every summer." Mia says as she walks over to the edge of the dock to dip her feet in the water.

Mia and I have gotten really close these past couple of months, there have even been times when she says that she looks at me as an older sister. I try to be there for her as much as possible because I know it's tough for her to do pretty much anything with the brothers she has. Whenever she wears an outfit that shows the littlest bit of skin, her brothers come for her. I want to be there for Mia. I know she needs another female figure, other than Grace, to help her deal with her buffoons of brothers that she has. The sudden feeling of cold water on my skin pulls me out of my thoughts.

"What the hell!" Mia screams. When I look to see who she's yelling at, I am not surprised to see that it is Christian and Elliot who are now laughing hysterically. Mia lets out an angry sigh, and stomps her way back to the house. Christian begins swimming to the dock as he continues to laugh.

"That wasn't very nice Christian." I say as he plays with my feet that are in the water.

"I didn't mean to get _you_ wet love. I just wanted to play a little joke on Mia." I kick him playfully.

"That excuse doesn't help your case." I say while laughing. Christian then pulls himself up from the edge of the dock so that he can sit next to me.

"Is there _anything_ that I could do to make it up to you Ms. Steele?" He says while kissing my neck. I can't help but let out a moan, he knows how much it turns me on when he calls me Ms. Steele.

"I can think of a few things." I say while letting out a sigh in pleasure. He begins to caress my side as he continues kissing my neck, and it is not until we feel more cold water being splashed on us that we are brought out of our sexual trance. We turn to see where it came from and of course it is Elliot who is now laughing in the water once again.

"I'm gonna kill him." Christian whispers in my ear, as I giggle.

"Is there anything you want me to do to help you Grace?" I ask as she continues peeling the potatoes.

"Sure dear, you can cut the vegetables if you want." She says with a smile, and gestures to the vegetables next to her. I begin cutting the assortment of vegetables when Grace begins talking.

"I'm really glad you're here Ana." I can't help but smile at Grace's confession.

"I'm glad I'm here too, thank you for inviting me." I respond. She then pauses what she is doing, and looks at me.

"No Ana, I'm glad you're here in our lives. Christian has become this whole different person, and we can't thank you enough because this was all _you_." She says with tears in her eyes. Of course I'm thankful for Christian's parents liking me so easily, but Grace's words are also making me question what Christian was really like before me. I know that Christian hasn't been the most interactive with his family, and he isn't the most social in school, but is there more to it than I thought?

"Well I'm just as thankful to have him in my life." I respond with a smile. As we continue our meal prep I feel arms wrap around my waist, and I am easily able to tell that it's Christian. I smile as I lean back comfortably into his chest.

"Hello love." He whispers into my ear. I silently sigh at Christian's new nickname for me. He has been calling me "love" for the past couple of weeks, and each time my heart melts just a little bit more for him.

"Hi babe, want a piece?" I ask. He nods, and I happily feed him a slice of the green bell pepper I have just finished slicing.

"Delicious." He says with a smile, then kisses my cheek and heads back out to the living room. I feel myself begin to blush, and out of the corner of my eye I notice Grace smirking to herself. A couple of hours later we are eating the delicious dinner that Grace has made. I am sitting next to Christian while Elliot and Mia sit across from us, and Grace and Carrick occupy the chairs at both ends of the table.

"So how's Ray Ana?" Carrick asks.

"He's good, I've called him a couple of times since I've been here." I respond. Christian begins rubbing my inner thigh under the table with his free hand. Ray and I have talked every single morning and night that I've been here on this vacation. Ever since I started living with him, we have been extremely close, always making sure to say "goodnight" and "goodmorning" to each other. The incident truly made us realize how precious time is, so there is not a day that Ray and I aren't in contact with each other. He is my rock, and continues to be each and every day.

"If you don't mind me asking, have you talked to your mom at all?" I can instantly feel my heart beginning to race at Carrick's question.

"Dad!" Christian yells while staring at Carrick pointedly. I know that Carrick's question is innocent, and he's only curious, so I am okay with talking about this subject. _But only for a little bit_.

"It's fine Christian." I whisper before continuing.

"My mom and I don't have the best relationship at the moment, we're just very different." _Too different._

"Is she married?" Mia asks. I turn to Christian who is now seething with anger. Christian doesn't know what happened between my mother and I, but he knows it's a sensitive subject.

"She was." I whisper. Christian drops his forks and I'm gone before I even realize it.

 _Two Years Ago_

 _We're all sitting at the dining room table eating in silence. I've unfortunately gotten used to the quiet. This is a rare occasion to have all of us eating together. Steve reeks of alcohol, and cigarettes._

" _Ana, get me another beer." He mutters as he pretty much inhales the food that I've made. Mom is sitting across from me silently, and Steve is sitting at the head of the table._

" _Can I just finish my plate?" I whisper. I suddenly hear the drop of a fork and a chair getting knocked over. Before I am even aware of everything, I am being pressed against the wall, and Steve's hands are wrapped around my throat cutting off my air supply. I frantically look over to my mom hoping she will help me, but she just ignores the situation at hand and continues eating._

" _I work hard enough during the day, and when I come home I expect to not have to do anything. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME!" He yells in my face. I nod, hoping this is the response he wants, so that he'll release me. Once he does, I fall to the ground trying to catch my breath. I then quickly hand him his stupid beer, and run up to my room so that I can sob into my pillow. What did I do to get here?_

Present Day

"Ana! Ana!" The sounds of both crying and yelling, and the feeling of being shaken pulls me out of the dark place I was in. When I open my eyes I am surprised to see that I am now lying on the floor with everyone staring down at me. They are all holding worried expressions, making me feel extremely uncomfortable. I then realize that the sound of crying was coming mainly from me, and I feel my cheeks begin to heat at this realization.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, then quickly run outside. I hear Christian yelling after me, but I can't stop. I am just at the dock when it comes to me that I have to tell Christian. There are tears already forming when I see Christian now standing in front of me.

"Ana." He says softly.

"His name was Steve. My mom met him a couple of years ago, and married him almost a month after being together. He used to do little things like call me names, tease me, order me around, and, in the beginning, I would never let it get to me. My mom was not one for staying with the same guy for too long, and I was just hoping that this faze with him would end just as soon as it began. And then it got worse. He would push me, punch me … to-touch me."

"Ana you don't hav-"

"One night he just wouldn't stop, and the next thing I knew I was in the hospital with Ray." The tears are uncontrollable at this point, and I feel Christian's arms wrap around my waist. We stay there for what feels like centuries. I relax in the comfort of his arms, and hold onto him like he's going to disappear any second now. We pull apart just enough so that we are able to look into each other's eyes.

"Did he … did he-"

"Yes." I sob. I see his eyes fill with tears causing me to cry even harder. Christian then pulls me back into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Anastasia, if I just knew you back then, I could've protected you!"

"Christian, you _didn't_ know me, you can't change the past. I love you, but if you don't want to be with me I understand." Before I can look away Christian gently grabs my face, causing me to look at him.

"Are you kidding Ana, I love you and I will _always_ love you. No sick bastard can or will change that." He presses his lips against mine, holding on to me as tight as he can. All of our emotions goes into that kiss, and I know that in that moment Christian will still be there for me. I know that I am loved, and that my past will not interfere with the present. It is in that moment that I fall even harder for Christian Grey, and also in that moment I become completely terrified knowing that this is the one person that can make or break me. But I love him, and right now he still loves. _He still loves me_.

 **A/N: So how did we like this chapter? I know it dealt with some harsh subjects, but I felt it was necessary that Christian, and Ana discussed her past. I also wanted to include more scenes with Christian's family since I want them to play a big part in future chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review to let me know how you felt! Remember to check out my pinterest board for this story titled Growing Old With You by Sade Pram. Until next time.**


	6. Trying More With You

**Summary: Anastasia Steele finally gets a clean break. After dealing with her drug addict mother, and drunk of a "step-father" she finally gets to go to a place she can really call home. Seattle, Washington with her step-dad Ray. She is now a freshman in high school, and on her first day of school she meets a pair of grey eyes that she cannot stop thinking about.**

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters from the Fifty Shades series used in this story belongs to E.L. James

Chapter Six

 **APOV**

"I can't believe he's dating that bitch!" Kate huffs as we walk to our first class. Of course Elliot Grey would start dating the first girl he could find, and rub it in Kate's face on the first day of our sophomore year. Sometimes I wonder how he and Christian are related.

"I know Kate, but may-"

"I mean she's not even _pretty_! How was he at the lakehouse? Did he talk about me at all?" She's speaking a mile a minute at this point.

"He was-"

"Of course he didn't, because I was just an easy freshman!"

"Kate!" I yell.

"I agree that Elliot is being a complete asshole, but the day that he realizes you were the best thing for him will be the day he thinks with his head and not with his dick. Until then please just shut up!" Kate just stares at me wide-eyed.

"Okay jeez." She murmurs.

Kate finally came to her senses a couple of weeks after my time at the lakehouse with the Greys.

 _Flashback_

 _I had just begun unpacking from my vacation when my cellphone begins to ring._

" _Kate?" I whisper to myself. I find myself confused mainly because she hasn't talked to me since her break up._

" _Hello?"_

" _I'm so sorry Ana." She's sobbing uncontrollably._

" _What? What's wrong Kate?" I ask worriedly._

" _I was such an ass, and I shouldn't have taken out all of my anger on you. You're my best friend, and I just left you!" She cries._

" _It's fine Kate." I laugh. Even though Kate was being an ass that day, I knew that I would forgive her in a heartbeat._

" _No … no it's not. I was such a bitch and you were just trying to make me feel better."_

" _Look Kate, no matter how bitchy you are, you're my best friend, and no form of PMS is going to change that." We begin to laugh at how ridiculous this whole "fight" was._

" _Love ya Steele." Kate whispers. I smile at the sincerity in her voice._

" _Love ya too Kavanagh." I whisper back. And with that, I got my best friend back._

Present Day

We've been attached at the hip ever since then … well unless I'm out with Christian. Christian and I try to spend our time together without Kate just so that _he_ doesn't have to hear her talking shit about his brother, and so that _she_ doesn't feel like the third wheel. Ever since my confession this summer he has been extra cautious with me. He'll give me a few kisses, rubs my back sometimes, but it's nothing like it was before. Of course we're not at that point in our relationship where we are both ready to have sex, but that doesn't mean I don't want to do _anything_.

"So where's your man?" Kate asks.

"He had to put his practice clothes in the locker room" I respond. Christian decided he wanted to join the soccer team since he did it recreationally for a couple of years, and when he tried out he got the news that he had made varsity.

Kate and I enter our first class, which happens to be together. The teacher goes on and on talking about what the year is going to look like, and what major assignments we will have. The usual. Christian and I don't have any classes this year unfortunately, and with him starting soccer I feel like the only time we'll have together is lunch.

When I enter the cafeteria I see Christian waiting with a smile at a table he reserved for us. I walk on over and once I'm near him, he wraps his arms around my waist, and gives me a quick peck on the lips. We are talking about our day so far as we wait for the rest of our friends when we both hear a nasally voice behind us.

"Christian?" I roll my eyes instantly knowing exactly who it is. We both turn around to see Leila Williams with her badly bleached hair, and fake tan gone wrong.

"Yes Leila?" He asks.

"I _totally_ forgot the Geometry homework, do you remember it?" She asks while twirling her hair. Does she not realize that he has a girlfriend? A girlfriend who happens to be sitting _right_ next to him?

"Yeah it was to do questions one through thirty even." He responds slightly annoyed.

"Awesome!" And with that she leaves. I think Christian can tell how annoyed I am at her patheticness, because he makes sure to give me another kiss. Kate eventually comes a little later with her tray of food, and Jose is right behind her. Jose and Christian met last year in his biology class. Jose happens to be on the varsity soccer team, and was the one who noticed how good Christian was at soccer whenever he went over his house. He was the one who suggested he try out, and ever since then they became really good friends.

"So how are your classes so far?" Jose asks the group of us.

"My english teacher is hot." Kate says nonchalantly. I stare at her amused while both Christian and Jose stare at her confused. As we continue talking I notice Elliot walking over with his new play thing. I kick Christian underneath the table, and at first he's confused, but once he looks in the direction I'm looking, he sees Elliot. Kate feels the tension and turns around to see Elliot as well. She faces the group and continues eating.

"Hey Christian, Ana … Kate." He says with a smirk. It takes all of my willpower to not slap that smirk right off his stupid face. Even though no one is responding Elliot continues.

"Well this is Allison, I just wanted you guys to meet her." She waves with a smile, but the smile quickly diminishes due to the fact that no one is waving back.

"Come on guys don't be rude." That's when Kate loses it.

"You're an asshole Elliot Grey. Yes we broke up whatever it is that we had, but that doesn't mean you have any right to come here and show off your newest flavor of the month! You broke my heart, and all I ask is that you just leave me alone!" Her screaming is causing quite the scene, and soon enough it feels like even the cafeteria staff is watching.

Elliot tries to retaliate, but before he can say anything, Kate grabs her carton of milk and dumps it all over his head.

"And that's for never giving me an explanation." And with that she walks out of the cafeteria. Elliot looks at me as if I'm going to show him any sort of remorse, but I refuse to even make any eye contact. When he realizes that no one other than his new toy is going to feel sorry for him he races out of the cafeteria.

"I feel so bad for her you know?" I whisper, trying to stay focused while Christian kisses along my jawline.

"Mmm hmm." He says while continuing down my neck.

"Christian are you even paying attention?" I laugh. He pulls from my neck and gives me a smirk.

"Of course I am." He then kisses me on the lips. Christian called me about a half an hour ago asking me to come over since none of his family is home, so here we are in his bedroom, and me straddling him on his bed. His hands automatically find their way to my hips, and mine make their way into his hair. I begin grinding my core against his forming erection. My movements are stopped when he stabilizes my hips, and pulls away from my lips.

"Ana" He sighs.

"What Christian?" I ask frustrated.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything." He murmurs.

"Do you think you're pressuring me, do you feel that?" I ask as I press myself against his hardness.

"I'm wet." I grab one of his hands and press it against my breast.

"And do you feel that? My nipples are hard. Christian I want this no doubt. No I'm not ready to make love with you, but I don't mind doing other stuff." I say with a smile.

"You said make love." He states.

"Is that all that got through that thick head of yours? Of course we would make love. I love you Christian." I say with sincerity.

Before I can say anything else, I am being flipped over so that he's now on top. He begins kissing his way down my body, from my neck to my waist, then stops at my hips. He looks up at me with those gorgeous grey eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asks. I nod even though I'm not too entirely sure what he is trying to do, but I trust him.

"Wait what are you doing?" He begins pulling both my pants and underwear down as he teases my thighs with his lips.

"Christian." I moan.

"What do you want baby?" He asks as he kisses everywhere except where I want it the most.

"Please." I beg.

"Please what?" I won't do anything until you tell em exactly what you want." I look up at him, and make sure to not disconnect eye contact with him.

"Please lick my pussy." I whisper. And with those words I finally get what I want. The first lick causes me to buck my hips. He plays with my lips as one of his fingers tease my hole. He licks, sucks, and kisses my clit causing me to thrash all over the place like a crazed woman.

"Fuck! Yes Christian!" I scream. In this moment I am so grateful that no one is home, because there is no way that I would be able to keep quiet. He inserts one finger inside me causing me let out yet another obnoxiously loud moan. He thrusts into me slowly which causes my hips to automatically move with it. I feel my orgasm beginning to build as Christian continues eating me out, and it is him gently biting my clit that I causes me to see stars.

"CHRISTIAN!" I scream. I continue panting as he kisses his way back up to me so that we are face to face. I lay on his chest as he kisses my head, and plays with my hand.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"You're so welcome baby." I look towards him with a small smile, but that smile quickly turns to a look of concern when I look down and notice that he is still very hard.

"Wait what about you?" I ask.

"It's fine." He says nonchalantly.

"No it's not fair." I begin to get up, but he gently pushes me back down.

"Next time." He responds with a wink.

 **KPOV**

Fuck him. Fuck him and his skank of a girlfriend. I'm watching _The Notebook_ for the fifth time today, and I don't even know why I'm torturing myself with it. I suddenly hear a knock at the front door and when I open it I'm both shocked and pissed to see this person standing there.

"Can we talk?" Elliot asks. I try to slam the door in his face, but he blocks it with his foot.

"Please Kate?" I nod even though I know that nothing good will come from this conversation. _Nothing ever does when it includes Elliot Grey_. We walk into the living room and each sit on a different couch. If I want to be smart, and not fall for his crap, I have to distance myself as much as possible.

"What do you want Elliot?"

"Look I'm sorry about the other day, I'm sorry about not explaining. I'm sorry about … everything." He sighs.

"What did I do to make you want to leave me? Was I really that bad?" I whisper.

"No of course not Kate! Look I have some things to think through, and having a girlfriend isn't going to help me."

"But what about Allison." I roll my eyes.

"She means nothing okay. I'm fucked up Kate I know this, and before I can be with you I have to think about a lot of things. Decide what's important." _Decide what's important?_

"You still want to be with me?" I ask. _Dammit Kavanagh keep it together, he said decide what's important, he shouldn't have to … he should already know it's you._

"Eventually." He smiles, and I can't help but smile back.

"Okay Elliot, but no more Allison." I say while pointing my finger at him. He laughs in return.

"Okay Kavanagh." I lead him to the front door, and we hug. I even let me give him a quick kiss on the cheek, and he leaves. _Dammit Kavanagh._

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I had a lot of fun with this one, especially the lemons ;)**

 **Kate and Elliot are definitely going to go through a couple of rough patches in this story, mainly because in my other one they are pretty normal, and have a solid relationship. I really wanted to play with Kate and Elliot in this story though since Ana and Christian have the solid relationship, and who doesn't like a little drama every once and awhile. Until next time.**


	7. Ups and Downs With You

**Summary: Anastasia Steele finally gets a clean break. After dealing with her drug addict mother, and drunk of a "step-father" she finally gets to go to a place she can really call home. Seattle, Washington with her step-dad Ray. She is now a freshman in high school, and on her first day of school she meets a pair of grey eyes that she cannot stop thinking about.**

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters from the Fifty Shades series used in this story belongs to E.L. James

Chapter Seven

 **APOV**

"You have to stop." I say with a satisfied smile. This was the _third_ orgasm Christian has given me today, and he won't even let me try. We have been going at it ever since that first time, but every time I try to help _him_ out, Christian just redirects the whole situation.

"I know, but I just can't get enough of you." Christian whispers as he rubs his hand up and down my arm. I try to hide my face into his chest, which I am currently cuddled up against, so that he can't notice my blushing at his words. Christian knows me so well that he begins laughing because he knows exactly what his words do to me.

"I love that I have this response on you." He says. We have been lying in Christian's bed for a couple of hours now since his parents are out at a conference for his father's law firm.

"I want to do what you do to me Christian." I say, as I look him in the eye innocently. And that is completely true. I feel like our intimate relationship is one-sided right now.

"No baby."

"Why?" I ask agitated. Christian just ignores me, which makes me even more frustrated.

"Is this about what I told you at the lake house?" I ask softly. He still continues to stare at me.

"What do you think of me Christian? Am I broken to you because of what he did to me? Do you even want to be-" He sits up and interrupts me before I can finish my sentence.

"Don't you ever say that Anastasia Steele. I love you more than anything in this whole entire world. Nothing that you do, or has been done to you can make me love you any less. At the lake house you had a panic attack Ana, and I know you said that you have gotten a lot better, but I don't want anything that we do to trigger something that he did." All I can do is stare back at Christian. I completely understand what he is saying, and why he is worried, but I'm not going to let what happened a couple years ago hold me back.

"I know Christian, and I'm going to get more help. You're right, and there are some things I still need to deal with, but I'm not going to let what that horrible monster did to me dictate my choices in life. I _love_ you Christian, and I want this with you. I want these moments with you." I whisper. I make my way onto his lap, and straddle him. My straddling causes him to lay down with me on top of him, and I can't help but kiss those delicious lips of his.

"I love you Christian." I say after giving him a peck.

"I love you too." He murmurs in response, and quickly goes back to kissing me. Our tongues dance around with each other, as I travel my hands down his chest, and to his pants. I pull apart from his lips, and lower myself so that I am in front of his hardness. It's straining against his pants, and I decide to give it a kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks, and as I lower his pant's zipper, I look up at him and nod suggestively. When I pull his cock out of his boxers I gasp inwardly. _He's huge_. I stare at his monster then back at him, and then back at it again. He laughs at my response to his impressive package. I've never willingly been this up close and personal with a penis, so I have to examine it. I run my fingers from the tip, and down the veins. He hisses at the contact, and I quickly realize how sensitive he his. I see liquid coming out of the tip as I continue running my fingers up and down it.

"Stop teasing me Anastasia." He grunts. I look up at him, and the facial expression he's making makes it look like he's in some sort of pain. His veins are bulging out of his neck, and his teeth are clenched together. I look back down at his cock, and decide to kiss the liquid forming at the tip.

"Fuck." He moans, as his head goes back onto the pillow. _He likes this_. I then engulf half of him into my mouth to test out my gag reflex. He continues to let out all types of curses, as I go up and down on him. Once I realize that my gag reflex is pretty much non-existent I bring him all the way into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around the base, and bring myself up focusing on the tip. Every so often I use my hands to play with his balls, and just suck on the tip. He's writhing all over the place, and I feel myself get wet as he moans my name.

"I'm going to cum Anastasia, if you don't want to swallow it I suggest you move." _I don't want to stop. I love this._

Kate and I have talked about good oral skills, and she said that some guys like teeth while others don't really care for it. I decided to see if Christian would enjoy it. I bare my teeth while once again coming from the base to the tip. I am excited to hear him scream my name after what I have just done, and suddenly my mouth fills with his cum. I quickly try to swallow it, and once I am finished I look up at him nervously.

"How was that?" I ask. He suddenly kisses me so hard that I find myself out of breath.

"Amazing love. Don't you have a gag reflex?" He jokes. I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly while also feeling myself blush yet again. He kisses me once more softly, and then pulls me up with him so we are once again lying on his bed.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you." I whisper back with a smile.

 **CPOV**

 _Ugh I hate Mondays_. It's the beginning of midterms and I am absolutely dreading having to take geometry. I have been studying nonstop, and I'm currently walking towards the library to meet up with Ana so we can study yet again. While I could do without these constant study sessions it is nice seeing Ana as much as we have been seeing each other.

"Hey Christian." I groan inwardly as I hear the most annoying nasally voice behind me. I turn and see Leila standing there with her hands on her hips, as she twirls her hair. _She's always twirling her fucking hair_.

"Hey Leila." I say through my clenched teeth.

"So I was just wondering if you wanted to have a study session at my house for the exam?" She giggles.

"No that's okay, I think I'm good." Her dirty smirk completely wipes off her face and turns into a frown once she hears my response.

"Oh well that's okay." I think she is going to leave me alone now, but she then places her hand on my arm, and begins whispering in my ear.

"But if you ever feel stressed just know that I'm always her to help." _Is this girl serious?_ I push away from her and look at her disgustedly. She walks away all of a sudden before I can start yelling at her. A small sob causes me to turn and around, and when I do, I see Ana there with tears in her eyes.

"Ana!" I scream as she runs away. _Shit_. I run after her and find her crying in the corner of the hallway.

"Anastasia." I whisper as I approach her.

"What was that Christian!" She screams. I put up my hands defensively.

"She came on to me, you know how Leila is Ana. What makes you think I'd leave you?" I ask. She looks down at the floor.

"I've always been forgotten Christian, and always the second choice. My mom always chose _him_ before me. I never had real friends until I came here. I was never the one to be someone's first choice Christian."

"Anastasia look at me." She continues looking down.

"Anastasia." She looks up at me, and I am heartbroken to see tears still coming down her face. I bring myself closer to her, and kiss her softly.

"You're _my_ first choice. You will _always_ be my first choice. Don't ever doubt that."

"I'm so sorry Christian." She sobs as I pull her into my chest.

"Shhh beautiful girl." I whisper into her ear. The longer I hold her the more I come to the conclusion that she really does need some help, and I will do absolutely everything I can to be there for her every step of the way.

 **APOV**

"So you did it?" Kate says excitedly.

"Yes Kate I did it." I laugh. _Why is she so excited about this?_

"Was he big, did you gag, did you swallow, did yo-"

"Whoa whoa Kate, one question at a time." She looks like a dog waiting for a treat while she waits for me to answer her questions.

"Well?!" She practically yells.

"Yes he was big, yes I swallowed, no I-"

"You swallowed? You go Steele." _What is the big deal?_

"Yes" I saw hesitantly. She punches me on the arm.

"Ow!"

"You go Steele." She says with a smile.

"I know Kate … you said that already." I state.

"So do you think you're going to … you know … do it?" She whispers.

"What are we in 7th grade?" I laugh.

"Okay then … are you going to fuck him? Give him your virginity?" She asks.

"Ummm yeah." I murmur. I haven't been able to talk to Kate about Steve yet. It's not because I don't trust her, it's because she is my first _real_ best friend, and I don't know if me telling her my secret will cause her to leave me. I couldn't afford to lose a best friend like her. We continue to talk about "sexy time" as Kate puts it, and she teaches me some more tricks to get him to beg at my feet. I begin to blush heavily at the conversation my best friend and I are having right now.

Once I get home I go straight into my bedroom so that I can call Christian, when suddenly my phone begins to ring. When I look down to see who's calling my heart begins to race, and I can't help but scream. I hear my father's footsteps as he runs up the stairs and enters my room.

"Ana? Ana what's wrong?" He asks worried.

"Mom." I whisper. And everything turns black.

 **AN: So what did you guys think? I really liked doing the multiple point-of-views for this chapter, and I'm curious to know what you guys thought. Should I try to incorporate more points-of-views for future chapters? Next chapter, I am planning on focusing more so on Ana's psychological health, and her going back to therapy. As you can see from this chapter she is still dealing with a lot of issues from what happened to her, which does make a lot of sense. Until next time!**


	8. Holding On With You

**Summary: Anastasia Steele finally gets a clean break. After dealing with her drug addict mother, and drunk of a "step-father" she finally gets to go to a place she can really call home. Seattle, Washington with her step-dad Ray. She is now a freshman in high school, and on her first day of school she meets a pair of grey eyes that she cannot stop thinking about.**

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters from the Fifty Shades series used in this story belongs to E.L. James

Chapter Eight

 **CPOV**

"It's not a good day Christian."

Lately that has been the only thing people have said to me. Ever since Ana started therapy she hasn't been the same, and I can't help be feel like it's my fault. _I_ shouldn't have pushed her. _I_ shouldn't have told her that she needed this. If I'd known this was how she was going to respond to it, then I would've never recommended therapy in the first place.

My mom said this is normal for people who haven't been to therapy in a while, and who have gone through such traumatic experiences. The therapist has to re-open old wounds, and most people don't enjoy that, and as a result end up going through a rough state. But I never wanted that to happen to Ana. I never wanted her to have to go through any more pain … she has been through enough.

Even through the phone I can hear Ray's sadness. It has been really hard on him as well. Kate tries calling, I try calling, even Elliot tries calling, and we all get rejected. And I know that Ray hates doing it. I feel like I need to make this better. No, I _know_ I need to make this better.

So here I am getting ready to head over to Ana's house even though everyone has told me to wait. I have been waiting, and I can't anymore. I love this girl, and the longer she's away from me the more I need her. And it's not any better at school. At school she is just a walking ghost. She doesn't talk to anyone, doesn't look at anyone, just goes to her classes, and then goes home. This is the longest we've been apart and each day has been harder and harder on me.

I begin knocking on the door softly, and when it opens Ray is surprised to see me.

"Christian."

"Is Ana here?" I ask out of breath. I don't think I have peddled that fast on my bike in my life.

"Yes but it's not a-"

"I know Ray, but please." I beg. Ray ends up nodding slowly, and thankfully moves out of the way to let me in. I instantly rush up to Ana's room, and begin knocking on her door. There's silence for quite some time, and I'm about to knock again when the door opens.

My heart breaks at the sight of her. The highly visible bags under her eyes are showing me that she's not getting much sleep. Her eyes are also blood shot so I feel like she must've been crying recently.

"I love you." I blurt out. Tears begin forming in her eyes at my words.

"I love you too." She whispers. We sit in there in silence for god knows how long, just staring at one another.

"Do you want to come in?" She asks, as she slightly moves her body to make some more room. I nod and follow her inside her room, and onto her bed.

"I've missed you." I whisper as Ana looks down at her hands.

"I've missed you too." She responds still fascinated more so on how her hands are touching rather than the words I am saying. I grab her hands so that she is forced to look at me, and no longer ignore.

"Then why does it feel like we're over?"

"No Christian! Please don't ever think that." Ana responds, and the tears are now full on. She grabs my hands tighter into hers.

"I love you so much. These past couple of weeks have been just as bad for me."

"But it doesn't _have_ to be Anastasia." Ana looks back down at our entwined hands.

"I don't want you to feel trapped Christian. Going to therapy has never been easy for me, and I don't want you to feel like you're stuck with me, especially when I'm like this. I thought … I thought it would be easier to take some time apart while I was in therapy."

"Has it been easier?" I ask, and I feel this bittersweet emotion, as she shakes her head no.

"Then let's stop this baby. You don't have to be miserable by yourself Ana. Elliot, Kate, and I are all willing to stay with you every step of the way. I love you, and when I told you that for the first time I meant it. _This_ is not going to change anything okay?" Ana looks back up at me and gives me a half-smile, and I can't help but smile in return.

"I love you Christian." She whispers.

"I love you too." I respond, and after many weeks I was _finally_ able to kiss my Ana again.

 **APOV**

"So you won't tell me where Christian's taking me." I state.

"Nope." Kate says making a popping noise with the "p". Today's Christian and I's one-year anniversary, and I guess everyone in this whole god damn world knows what's going on except me.

"You know I don't like surprises Kate."

"I know." She says while smirking at me.

"Fuck you." She begins to laugh at my response.

"Love you too Steele." Things between Kate and I have been getting a lot better. Hell things between everyone and I have been getting a lot better. I didn't really explain to my therapist how talking about what happened, had been affecting my relationships, but once I did every day seemed to be a little bit better than the previous one. So now Kate and I are back to our weekly hanging out sessions, and today we happen to be shopping with Mia.

We have been shopping at various stores for hours now, looking at everything, but not purchasing a single thing. Both Mia and Kate have been making me try on every article of clothing they can find. I've tried on t-shirts, muscle tees, jean shorts, leather shorts, dresses, _everything_.

"Are you trying to distract me?" I ask as I get out of the dressing room. I'm currently wearing a gray cable-knit sweater, with boyfriend jeans.

"Of course we aren't." I turn to see Mia walking out with a red romper, and a black lace bralette. My eyes nearly bug out of my head, but I choose not to say anything.

"That looks … cute Mia." Kate states as she watches us on the couch. I can tell by the look on Kate's face that she is just trying to be polite, but is really thinking the same thing as me.

"I don't want to look cute anymore, I want to look sexy."

"Mia you don't want that kind of attention." I respond sweetly, hoping to gently get my point across.

"Trust me." Kate mutters. I whip my head towards her, looking at her pointedly.

"I'm just saying." She states as she holds her hands up defensively.

"I'm just tired of having everyone treat me like a little girl. I'm a teenager! And I'm going to be a freshman next year. High school does involve boys, and Christian and El should be prepared for that." She says angrily as she crosses her arms. I rub her on the back to comfort her.

"I know Mia, but they just don't want to see your heart get broken by some dumb jock."

"Or break up with you for no apparent reason and - "

"Kate! I thought you were okay." I asked concerned.

"We _are_ but that doesn't mean I'm going to forget." Kate and Elliot are … friends, just not best friends. They still have arguments about what happened last year, but for the most part they're trying. I turn back to look at Mia.

"Look Mia, I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to be in a relationship because you're starting high school. If I didn't meet Christian, I am 100% sure that I would still be single. And sometimes when you rush into a relationship, you have issues like this one." I whisper the last part while pointing at Kate.

"Hey!" She says as she stands up with her hands on her hips.

"But it is true Mia, don't fuck up like I did." She says with a smirk then quickly runs out of the dressing room.

I am walking through the front door, and heading up to my bedroom when I hear my dad call for me.

"Ana! You have a package here!" My dad yells from the kitchen. I walk towards the kitchen and see a medium-sized box sitting next to my dad on the counter.

"Thanks, I'll just open it upstairs." I begin walking towards my room when my dad calls me again.

"Wait Ana."

"Yeah dad?" I ask.

"How are you … ever since your mom." He asks.

"Dad we already talked about it."

"No we talked about how you and your therapist talked about it. I just want to know you're okay Annie." He says softly.

 _A couple of months ago_

" _Ana … Ana!" I hear a voice screaming my name over and over again. Why won't it stop?_

" _Ana open your eyes for me baby." Wait I recognize that voice. Christian?_

" _Carla, stay the fuck away from her! You lost that right to contact her ever since you let that fucker touch MY DAUGHTER!"_

 _Ray?_

" _You'll call the police? How stupid are you Carla? You lost the right to see her again, to ever talk to her, do not fuck with me! She is MY daughter, and you are a thing of her past. You made the choice to choose that scumbag over her, and now it's her turn. Go fuck yourself Carla!" My dad screams._

" _Come on love, open those beautiful eyes for me."_

" _Christian?" I whisper._

" _Yes baby, come on … look at me." I slowly open my eyes to see Christian, the most worried I've ever seen him._

" _There's those baby blues." He says with a soft smile. I then notice the silent tears._

" _Why are you crying baby?" I ask as I begin wiping away the tears._

" _Ray called my mom saying you fainted. We both came over and when we found out it was because of her, you won't believe how pissed I was. You've been out for an hour Ana. My mom said you would be fine, but I didn't know if I could believe i-"I kiss him softly, then being kissing his tears away._

" _I'm fine Christian. I'm fine." I whisper as we hold each other._

Present Day

"I'm fine dad, trust me. I don't let her get into my head too easily."

"Okay Ana. Now go get ready for that date of yours." He says with a smirk. I grab the package once again and head upstairs to my room. Once I close the door, I begin tearing the package open. The first thing I see is a small note card.

Dear Beautiful Girlfriend,

I picked this dress out (of course with the help of Mia) for you to wear to our date tonight. You will look even more breathtakingly beautiful, if that's possible. I love you.

Christian

I smile at the note. How did I get so lucky?

 **AN: I know I shouldn't end it here but I feel like dedicating the next chapter to their one year is a lot better. So what did you guys think? This chapter had a lot of things going on, but I felt like it was important stuff that needed to be talked about. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time!**


	9. Yes With You

**Summary: Anastasia Steele finally gets a clean break. After dealing with her drug addict mother, and drunk of a "step-father" she finally gets to go to a place she can really call home. Seattle, Washington with her step-dad Ray. She is now a freshman in high school, and on her first day of school she meets a pair of grey eyes that she cannot stop thinking about.**

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters from the Fifty Shades series used in this story belongs to E.L. James

Chapter Nine

 **APOV**

"Ana, Christian's here!" My father yells from downstairs.

"Coming!" I respond. I check myself in the mirror one last time before heading downstairs. I can't believe Christian, with the help of Mia, picked out this dress. It's a white halter dress with a floral design, and it is absolutely breathtaking. I smile when I see Christian in a black suit with a black tie to match.

"You look very handsome Christian." I whisper. I grab onto the hand he offers, kiss Ray goodbye, and head out the door with Christian.

"You look absolutely beautiful Anastasia." He whispers as we walk towards the car, and I am surprised to see Elliot sitting in the drivers seat. Elliot whistles playfully as I get into the car.

"You got a good one Chris." Elliot says with a smirk, and from the corner of my eye I can see Christian flipping Elliot off. On our way to the restaurant, Christian continues to teasingly rub his hand up and down my thigh. Every so often he reaches my heat, and lightly rubs over the cloth-covered area. I hit him in response every time he does, hoping Elliot doesn't notice anything.

"Be good kids!" Elliot yells in a "dad-voice" as we enter the restaurant. We both sit down, and once we get our drinks Christian raises his glass.

"To the best year of my life. And to many more to come." He says with a smile. We clink our glasses.

"Lelliot?!" I say while laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, I couldn't say Elliot so I chose the next best thing." He smiles as I laugh so hard that I begin snorting.

"Isn't that _more_ complicated?" He begins laughing with me, and I don't know if it's because he finally understands where I'm coming from or if it's because I'm laughing so hard that I look like an idiot.

"You're so beautiful Anastasia." He says while I wipe some of the tears that went down my face.

"I look stupid." I laugh.

"You could never look stupid." He says seriously. He leans over and wipes one of the few tears that I missed.

"I was serious when I said that this was the best year of my life. You've turned me into a whole new person, but for the better Anastasia."

"I didn't turn you into anything, I just finally got you to see who you truly are. Someone whose greatly loved. Especially by me." He smiles at my words and begins playing with my hands.

"I want to show you … how much I love you Anastasia." I gulp.

"What?" I whisper.

"Unless … you don't want to … I completely understand." He responds nervously.

"Unless I don't want to what. What do you want to do?" He looks down, and then looks back up into my eyes.

"I want to make love to you Anastasia … tonight." I'm silent.

"But what about your parents?" I ask quietly.

"They're gone for the weekend. Anastasia you don't have to do this okay? I just … I just want to give you a better experience than what you've had so far."

"Is that the only reason you want to?"

"Of course not! I love you baby, and I want to show you that. I know that it might not be the best time because of therapy, and I don't want you to feel forced but-"

"Okay." I whisper. My words cause Christian to become completely still.

"What?" I can't help but let out a slight giggle because of how dumbstruck he looks.

"Okay, I'll make love with you." I say with a smile. He smiles in return.

 _Yes_. I said yes. For the rest of dinner I continued to think about my answer, and how tonight was going to be like no other. _For the better Ana_. Yes for the better.

Christian and I are making our way to the car where Elliot is waiting so that he can drop us off at their house. Grace and Carrick are staying at some distant relative's house to visit, Mia is sleeping over her friend's house, and Elliot is going to hang out with his friends. We're going to be completely alone. _This is really going to happen_.

We enter his house silently and I begin walking to his bedroom when he suddenly stops me. He turns me so that I'm facing him, and cups my face into his hands, bringing me closer so that we're eye to eye.

"We don't have to do this Anastasia, just say the word and I'll stop." He says sincerely. I shake my head.

"I want to do this Christian, I'm positive." I smile, and then bring his lips to mine. We walk the rest of the way to his bedroom hand-in-hand, and once he closes the door we stop and stare at each other. We are a good distance apart, just staring at each other, and taking the situation in. Christian begins slowly walking to me, and kisses me softly. He pulls apart from me, and takes his shirt off.

I take in his amazing physique. I start my gaze at his arms; they're incredibly toned, not too thick, and not too thin. I then lower my gaze to his wonderfully defined abs. They are glistening with the littlest bit of sweat, and are somewhat chiseled. I then lower my eyes to his pants, blatantly staring at the humongous bulge. He clears his throat causing me to look back up at him, and I slightly blush as if I was getting caught for doing something bad.

"Your turn." He murmurs. I noticeably gulp in response to his command. I stare at the ground and begin to unzip my dress.

"No Anastasia, I want you to look at me." _Of course_. I look back up at him, and notice that he is looking at me as if I am something delicious that he is just waiting to eat.

I begin lowering my dress; once the dress is off I am just left in my bra and panties. Christian then studies my body as he licks his lips. Here I am, in barely anything, as my boyfriend's eyes travel up and down my body.

Christian then lowers his pants, and my eyes instantly go to his hardness. The shape of his penis is outlined against his boxer briefs. He rubs himself while moaning quietly, and I can't stop looking. He nods towards me as if silently saying that it is now my turn. I unclasp my bra then slowly lower it, making sure to stare at Christian the entire time.

I've always been insecure about my boob size, thinking they were too small, but Christian is staring at them like they're his prized possessions. He then takes off his underwear leaving me shocked at his size. I knew he was big when I was giving him a blowjob, but you look at it differently when it's going inside of you. _He's huge_.

"Don't worry you'll stretch." He says calmly. I nod slowly trying to understand how that is at all possible.

I finally lower my last piece of clothing I have left: my underwear. Christian's eyes follow my hands as they pull it down. We are both left naked studying each other. Christian begins walking towards me then puts his hands on my waist, and pulls me forward. He begins kissing me softly which ends up quickly escalating. He pulls me even closer, wrapping his arms around me, as our tongues battle for domination. He lifts me, and my legs wrap around his waist as if it was instinct. He walks us to the bed as we continue to make out passionately, my core rubbing against his hardness. He lowers me onto the bed, and kisses his way down to my wetness.

He kisses my clit, and my hips instantly buck. He holds my legs down, while slightly spreading them apart, and feasts. He brings his tongue up and down my slit, teasing my hole every so often. I am a complete mess by the time he starts to add his fingers into the mix. He thrusts one finger in, and continues thrusting until I'm ready for another.

"Ohhh Christian!" I scream. He begins gnawing at my clit while he continues with his fingers.

"Come on … cum for me baby." He mumbles. His words are my undoing. I scream in pleasure, as he continues lapping me. Once my intense orgasm ends, I am left breathless. He kisses his way back up to my lips and suddenly, in the midst of my Christen-induced haze; I hear the tearing of something. I look down and watch Christian get the condom on himself, and then position his manhood against me.

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks softly.

"Yes Christian."

"Right now?"

"Right now." I say while nodding.

"You'll feel pain since it's been awhile, it may be a lot, but I promise you the pleasure _will_ come." I nod, and swallow nervously. He kisses me once more, and then pushes in slowly. It feels … strange. Not horrible like the last time, just uncomfortable. He then does one long thrust as he looks at me with his worrisome eyes, and that's when the pain comes. I groan in pain, and grab the sheets hard. He kisses me on the neck, while pausing his actions, and whispers how sorry he is. Both my eyes and mouth are clenched shut as he sits in that position so that I can get used to his size. The last time I wasn't wet and that _hurt_ , but this hurts almost just as bad. I eventually semi-get used to the sensation and nod at him telling him to continue.

"Fuck you're so tight." He says almost painfully as he continues to thrust. Thankfully the pain slowly diminishes and the pleasure begins to come. I am now moaning after each thrust, and instead of grabbing onto the sheets, I grab onto Christian's hips trying to push him in deeper.

"Yes Christian! Fuck me!" I scream. Christian brings his fingers to my pussy and begins playing with my clit causing me to have a _second_ orgasm.

"Ahhh!" I scream and Christian is not too far behind me.

"Yes Anastasia!" He falls on top of me as we are both trying to catch our breath. We lay there for what feels like hours, listening to each other's heartbeat.

I open my eyes and, for a second, forget where I am. The memories of tonight begin coming back to me and I smile in response. I reach out for Christian and I am met with cold sheets instead.

"Fuck!" I hear coming from downstairs, followed by the sound of metal hitting the ground. I smile, having a feeling that I know what's going on. I grab the sheets, wrapping them around my body, and head downstairs. When I reach the bottom of the stairs I see Christian huffing and puffing as he tries to pick up the remnants of what looks like some type of vegetable dish off the kitchen floor.

"What's going on here?" I laugh. He looks up at me like a deer in headlights.

"I was trying to surprise you with dinner." He sighs as he angrily points to the ruined food. I walk over while carefully holding the sheets up, and kiss him on the lips.

"You didn't babe to do that babe." I smile. It is then that Christian finally notices my choice of "clothing", and smirks at me.

"Nice dress." He says while raising an eyebrow.

"Well someone worked me too hard to want to get dressed." I murmur while biting my bottom lip. His eyes darken as he pulls me in tighter.

"You can't say things like that Anastasia, not while you're probably still sore." He responds, then pulls my lip out from being in between my teeth, and takes my bottom lip between his teeth and pulls. _Fuck me_.

"Why don't I help you with dinner." I say trying to settle down my crazy libido. I tie the sheets around me like it's a dress, and begin picking out pots and pans that I'm going to use. Christian sighs, and begins picking up the rest of the fallen vegetables.

I'm chopping vegetables while checking on the chicken that is frying in the wok when Christen comes up behind me. He wraps his arms around y waist, and rests his head on to my shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asks. I pause my chopping, and stare at him surprised.

"You want to help cook?" I ask confused. He shrugs.

"O…kay, you can finish chopping the vegetables while I start making the sauce." I state still stunned that he wants to try and cook. He takes my place, and starts chopping the last handful of vegetables.

After I start, _and finish_ the stir-fry sauce, I go to check on Christian to see how he's doing. He is chopping the vegetables painfully slow, taking his time with each little sliver.

"You know we have to eat today right?" I tease.

"I know … I just want to get it right." He responds still concentrating on his current vegetable.

"It doesn't _have_ to be perfect Christian … have you ever cooked?" I ask.

"No … but I didn't think it would be this hard." He hugs. I can't hold it anymore; I begin laughing hysterically at how ridiculous the situation is.

"I'm glad you find this funny." He mutters. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his shoulders.

"Awe babe, I didn't mean it like that. I've just been cooking since I was little, and it's just strange. I didn't mean to laugh at you." I lower my hands to Christian Jr. rubbing him with just enough pressure.

"Do you forgive me?" I ask innocently.

"I'll think about it." He smirks.

I lower to my knees and pull his boxers down with me. I grab his now hardened cock, and kiss the head. Then without warning, I take him in all the way to the base. Christian hisses in response.

"Fuck Anastasia!" He grunts as he grabs the back of my head to bring me closer. I can now feel the tip of his dick hitting the back of my throat. _Thank you non-existent gag reflex_. As I pull my mouth away I let my teeth scrape the sides of his penis.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum baby!" I begin jacking him off, while licking his balls, then bring myself back to his penis so that I can swallow his cum.

"FUCKKK!" He screams. I watch his eyes roll back as he holds me there. Once he is finished he picks me up and kisses me. Hard.

"Fuck I love you Anastasia Steele." He smiles. I suddenly smell something burning; I look and see the wok smoking.

"Fuck!"

"We should've just ordering Chinese from the very beginning." Christian says while pretty much inhaling the chicken and rice. I throw my piece of chicken at him.

"You're the one who wanted to make the fancy meal." I say while laughing. Christian teasingly smiles back at me.

"Thank you for today." I look and see that it is now midnight.

"Well yesterday and now today."

"No thank you Ana. Tonight was amazing, and I thank the gods every day that you're in my life." He says sweetly as he grabs one of my hands.

"Happy anniversary Ana."

"Happy anniversary Christian."

 _And what a happy anniversary it was._

 **AN: So what did you guys think? This was probably my longest chapter yet, and it was so fun to write. The making love scene was inspired by The Notebook (one of my favorite movies). I also wanted to bring up the fact that this story is going to have some sensitive subjects in it. For one, Ana was raped and did suffer mental, physical, and sexual abuse. This is just a warning for anyone who is uncomfortable with those subjects. Hope you guys enjoyed. Until next time!**


	10. Back With You

**Summary: Anastasia Steele finally gets a clean break. After dealing with her drug addict mother, and drunk of a "step-father" she finally gets to go to a place she can really call home. Seattle, Washington with her step-dad Ray. She is now a freshman in high school, and on her first day of school she meets a pair of grey eyes that she cannot stop thinking about.**

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters from the Fifty Shades series used in this story belongs to E.L. James

Chapter Ten

 **KPOV**

"I can't stand it anymore Ana." I groan as I continue to stare at Elliot's gorgeous body playing an intense game of basketball with Christian.

"Can't stand what?" Ana asks while eating one of the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches we made.

"Elliot" I sigh. Just saying his name instantly causes her to forget the sandwich in her hand, and stare at me questionably.

"I thought you said you were okay?" I roll my eyes.

"Well _we_ are okay in a sense, but _I'm_ not."

"What do you mean? Are you afraid he's going to start seeing other people?"

"No! … Well I hope not. It's just … If you broke up with Christian, not that it will ever really happen, but if you did, and you saw him every single day, wouldn't that kill you? I mean, having to see someone you made memories with, you laughed with, you cried with because of all of the shit you had to go through. Someone you saw yourself possibly falling in love with." I whisper the last portion of my speech. I gradually look towards Ana, and come to see her with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Ana." I gasp as I pull her into my arms. This wasn't supposed to be a moment where she feels sorry for me; I just wanted her to understand why.

"I never looked at it that way. I'm so sorry Kate." She sobs. I rub her back in a comforting motion, and rest my cheek on the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it Steele. I'm still young and, let's not forget, _extremely_ hot." I feel her laughing as I try to lighten the mood.

"I'll get over him … eventually." I add as I look towards Elliot just as he begins celebrating his win. Christian pushes him playfully then looks towards Ana and I. I inwardly groan as he jogs over here in a worried state once he realizes Ana is crying.

"What happened?" Christian questions with an accusing tone as he stares at me.

"Nothing" I say dryly.

"Then why is she crying?" He continues to stare at me angrily, as if I'm at fault.

"I'm fine babe." He continues to stare at her concerned. She rests her hand on his arm in attempt to reassure him.

"Really." She says with a smile. I can see that Christian still doesn't believe her because of her puffy red eyes, and tear-stained face, but nods anyway, and smiles in return. I announce that I am going to get more lemonade, and make my way to the kitchen. I begin searching in the refrigerator when I feel Elliot's presence.

"What happened with Ana?" He asks softly.

"Nothing, just some girl talk, and being _Ana_ , she got emotional." I laugh as I pour the lemonade.

"Want some?" I offer holding up the pitcher. He shakes his head.

"No thanks." I return the pitcher back to the fridge, and begin walking back towards the patio, when I feel Elliot's arm causing me to pause.

"Are we okay?" He says with a concerned look on his face. I give him my best smile in order for him to believe me.

"Of course! Why wouldn't be?"

"I don't know, you're just been distant lately."

"Well we aren't together El, I'm not going to be around all the time." I say with a straight face. He sighs in response and I begin to make my way back outside.

"Right." I hear him say to himself, just as I open the screen door.

We just started the bonfire to celebrate the beginning of summer. Christian and Ana are making s'mores together, as she sits on his lap. I stare at them intently as Ana laughs at something Christian whispers in her ear, and hope that one day I'll have that.

"I'm going to get more marshmallows." I proclaim, and head my way to the kitchen. As I'm reaching for the bag of marshmallows I feel Elliot's presence yet again.

"We have to stop meeting like this." He jokes. I roll my eyes at how blind he is.

"What do you want Elliot? To pretend we're okay? To act like last year was nothing? Fine!" He stares at me dumbfounded by my outbreak. I begin walking away trying to go unnoticed while wiping the tears forming. Elliot grabs my arm once again stopping me from going back outside, and from drowning in my own form of self-pity.

"Hey wait Kate, what's going on with you?" He asks bringing me in so that we are looking at each other eye-level.

"Nothing … something. Ugh, I don't know Elliot." I grunt knowing I'm not even able to answer that question.

"I miss you." I whisper as the tears begin to cascade down my face.

"I miss you too Kate, you know that." He responds as he begins wiping the tears.

"I want you Elliot, I don't care if we have to work on it, but I'm willing to try if you are." His eyes bore into mine as we sit there in silence. Elliot is the only person to make me feel so vulnerable, so naked. I've always put on a strong front around everyone I meet, but with Elliot it's impossible. _Please Elliot_. After what feels like centuries he responds.

"Okay." He replies. _Okay_. I find myself unable to move. I've never put myself in a position where I was at the point of begging, but with Elliot anything can happen.

"Kate?" He begins walking over to me, and once he reaches me he pulls me into a hug while whispering in my ear.

"I love you Katherine Kavanagh, and I am _so_ sorry for the pain I put you through." My arms feel like they're glued to my sides, the tears are pouring down my cheeks, and I am in shock. _He loves me?_ How can anyone love me?

"Because you are beautiful, amazing, kind … you're every man's dream. Wet dream for sure." He says with a smile. _Did I say that out loud?_

"Kate, talk to me." He says while looking at me worriedly.

"I love you too." I say so softly I am surprised he can hear me. A bright smile appears on his face, and he engulfs me in yet another hug. He continues to whisper how much he loves me and how sorry he is for leaving me in my ear, and every so often he would kiss me on the cheek. I can't stop smiling. _How can he love me?_

"Fuck baby." Elliot moans as I envelop his huge dick in my mouth. I gag as he begins motioning his hips in a rhythm with my mouth. He lifts my face forcing me to release his monster.

"Sit on my face babe." He smiles. I nod, and he kisses me softly then moves me so that my pussy is over his face. He lowers me, then instantly sucks on my clit.

"Shit." I moan. I try to focus back on my ministrations, but it is extremely difficult once he adds his fingers. I feel myself quickly building; I want him to cum with me so I begin going hard at "work". I begin bobbing my head up and down his length, trying to make him go all the way to the back of my throat.

"I'm gonna cum Kate." He grunts. I bob a couple more times, as he continues thrusting his fingers inside me, and I explode.

"Fuckkkkk Elliiiooott!" I scream, and a few seconds later I feel him unload in my mouth.

"Shittt!" He hollers.

"That was amazing." He sighs as I circle my finger lightly around his hardened nipple.

"It was." I smile. I can't believe we are here, after having mind-blowing sex, we are finally together again, and I have never felt better. I truly believe Elliot is my soul mate, he makes me feel amazing, loved, appreciated. All of this shit we had to go through was completely worth it now that I look at it. I sit up and gaze at Elliot seriously.

"I love you so much Elliot." I whisper.

"I love you too Kate." He brings me closer and kisses me delicately on the lips.

 **APOV**

"Did you hear the Elliot and Kate got back together?" I announce breathlessly after another round of out-of-this-world sex.

"Were you thinking of that the whole time?" He laughs and I hit him playfully.

" _No_. I was just wondering if Elliot told you."

"We don't really talk about those things, but I assumed so when I heard them." He smirks. I can't contain myself and begin laughing a big hearty laugh.

"I'm glad you find my pain amusing." He gives me an exaggerated pout.

"Awe baby, I'm sorry." I somehow am able to say while still chuckling. He growls and flips me over so that he is now on top of me.

"I'll show you how sorry you should be." He says while playfully glaring at me. I scream as he begins nibbling at my neck. _Does this man ever get tired?_

 **AN: So what did you think? Was it smart for Elliot and Kate to get back together, or should they have waited a little bit longer. I really wanted to focus on Elliot and Kate's relationship, since it was going through a rough patch so I hope you guys enjoyed. Until next time!**


	11. Remembering With You

**Summary: Anastasia Steele finally gets a clean break. After dealing with her drug addict mother, and drunk of a "step-father" she finally gets to go to a place she can really call home. Seattle, Washington with her step-dad Ray. She is now a freshman in high school, and on her first day of school she meets a pair of grey eyes that she cannot stop thinking about.**

DISCLAIMER: All of the characters from the Fifty Shades series used in this story belongs to E.L. James

Chapter Eleven

 **APOV**

"Has Carla been calling you at all?" Ray asks, as I'm finishing up the new spring rolls dish Grace taught me. His words cause me to pause my actions, but I realize how suspicious I look so I try to go back to my work unnoticed.

"Anastasia." My silence is clearly ticking him off.

"Um … no not recently." I try to brush off the issue as quickly as possible, but Ray isn't having it.

"Anastasia." He says not convinced at all with my answer. I stop stirring the rice, and turn around to face him.

"Okay, maybe she has a few times, but I just ignore her." I sigh while shrugging my shoulders. It's not a big deal to me so why should it be to Ray? My therapist is really helping me out, and I can deal with whatever crap Carla throws at me. This is how she's always been, and me being hundreds of miles away isn't going to change her.

"You should've told me Ana. I don't want her bothering you anymore. How about we go and get you a new phone tomorrow?" He suggests.

"You don't have to do that Dad, I'll deal with her." Suddenly Ray slams the coffee cup he's been drinking from down on the table.

"I don't want you to have to deal with her! Now we're going to get you a new phone after dinner okay?" He looks furious, but I can't help but internally smile. This is why I love Ray; he always puts me first, unlike Carla. For once I'm someone's main priority.

"Okay." I say with a smile. Ray looks confused and slightly smiles in return.

"Okay then." He sits back down, and continues drinking his coffee as I return to my cooking.

I'm pacing all along my bedroom unsure of how I'm going to go about this conversation. I'm finally telling Kate what happened to me. I've been dreading this conversation for over a year now, and here I am. _Please don't leave me Kate_. My dad yells from downstairs that Kate is coming up, and I feel my heart beating a mile a minute.

"Ana?" She peeks through the crack of my door, and I wave at her to come in. She sits on the bed across from me, and is instantly able to tell something is wrong.

"What's wrong Steele?" She asks clearly feeling the uneasiness coming off of me.

"Kate … I never told you why I came here, and I feel like I have to." My voice is so shaky I'm surprised she can even understand me.

"You don't have to Ana." She responds gently.

"No I _have_ to Kate, if I didn't I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I grab onto Kate's hands and already feel the tears accumulating.

"When I was living with my mom she met this guy. She never had a boyfriend for too long, but for some reason when she met him, he stuck with her. He eventually became her supplier; he would give her all sorts of drugs that would sometimes make her disoriented for days. He started controlling our household, and when he had enough control he began coming after … he began coming after me." I have to pause for a moment, and when I look up at Kate she is full on sobbing.

"Oh Ana." She gasps.

"He would hit me, make me feel like I was nothing, and then one night he started touching me. I couldn't stop him, I tried … I swear I tried!" I can't control myself anymore. This is ten times worse than when I told Christian. Kate instantly grabs me into her arms and holds me there as I break down. All the emotions kept inside for all of those years are pouring out of me. Kate continues to whisper in my ear how it wasn't my fault, how I'm brave, how she wishes she was as strong as me. I hold onto her for dear life, until the tears start to subside.

"I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore." I whisper. She pushes me so that I am sitting up looking at her.

"Anastasia! There is no way I would leave you, _especially_ because of what you just told me. You are my _best_ friend, and nothing is going to make me think of you any less. I love you Steele."

"I love you too." I respond.

"Now please tell me that dirt bag got arrested." I laugh at how furious she is.

"Yes he did get arrested. He doesn't have a life sentence but his bail is way too high for him to get out anytime soon." I say as I stare down at my hands.

"Well he better stay there for a very _very_ long time, if I ever see him or that poor excuse for a mother I will kick their asses." I can't control my laughter after that comment. _Typical Kate._

"So what time will you be back?" Ray asks as I stare at my outfit, which consists of a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and olive booties, in the living room. Christian, Elliot, Kate, and I all decided to go to the carnival this year. Mia's going with her friends, and she is also secretly meeting a boy there, but I'm not saying anything.

"I should be back by eleven." I hear the honking of a horn, which causes me check myself one more time, then head for the door.

"Don't-"

"Do anything stupid. I know. I love you." I give him a quick kiss goodbye then head outside. When I walk towards the car, Christian gets out and holds the door for me like the gentleman he is. He's wearing a light grey sweater with blue jeans, and he looks absolutely amazing. It's crazy how he can make something so simple look like it's meant to be worn on a red carpet.

"You look beautiful as usual Ana." He kisses me softly and I thank him for the compliment as I get into the car.

"Lookin' hot Steele." Kate says from the front passenger seat.

"You too Kavanagh." I smile in response. Elliot's the one driving and once we get to the carnival we see that it's packed. We buy our tickets, and separate. Elliot and Kate want to go on the zipper, and I'm scared to death of that ride, so Christian and I make our way to the ferris wheel. Christian starts slowing down as we get closer and closer to the ride. I look at him, and am surprised to see fear forming in his eyes.

"Are you scared of the ferris wheel baby?" I ask with a hint of amusement.

"No … of course not." He tries to say confidently, but I can feel his hand shaking in mine as we enter the cart. I lean in closer to him, trying to get him to focus on me and not on the height.

"Just look at me babe, focus on me." He raises his gaze from his hands, to my eyes. I smile once he reaches me, and kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love you so much Christian, thank you for making me feel like a princess every single day." He smiles at my confession, and kisses me again. He then pulls me so that I am sitting on his lap, and looks out at the view.

"I should be thanking you, for an amazing year. For showing me how amazing it is to be in a relationship … and I love you too Anastasia Steele." We stare at the view the whole ride, every so often stealing kisses from each other, and before we know it, the ride is over. We begin looking for Elliot once we get off when suddenly Christian halts.

"What the fuck is that!" I follow Christian's gaze and inwardly curse. Near one of the games is Mia making out with a mysterious blonde. _Hell's about to break loose_.

"Mia!" He screams. Mia turns to us and has the look of a deer in the headlights.

"Christian?" I try to get him to come back with me, but he pushes through and heads over to Mia looking furious.

"Mia what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I've never seen Christian this mad before.

"Nothing Christian." Mia begins to pull the guy with her, and tries to walk away but Christian is quick to stop her.

"Who the fuck is he?!" Christian screams again.

"Brady this is my ass of a brother." She says almost as pissed as he is.

"Well I think you're done here Brady, let's go Mia." He tries to grip her hand and pull her with him.

"No!" She pulls out of his grip and begins walking back towards Brady.

"Mia!" Christian yells as she continues walking away from us.

"Christian maybe you should let her go." I whisper, hoping that I'll calm him down.

"Stay the FUCK out of this Anastasia!" He yells in my face.

 _Three Years Ago_

" _Please Steve stop!" The screams coming from downstairs cause me to stop all that I am doing, and rush towards the yelling. When I come downstairs the scene being displayed halts my every move. Steve is pushing and pulling my mom against the wall, screaming at her incoherently. I instantly know that he is intoxicated and there is usually very little that you can do to get him to stop, but I know that I have to try._

" _Leave her alone!" I yell. Steve continues his abuse._

" _Leave her THE HELL alone!" I yell one more time, and throw a shoe that I found on the ground towards him. Steve drops my mom, and starts stalking over towards me._

" _Stay the FUCK out of this Anastasia!" He yells in my face, and then pushes my head against the wall so hard that the world instantly goes black._

Present Time

I am brought back to present time, and realize that I have tears in my eyes. I'm not sure if it is because of Christian, because of the flashback, or a little bit of both.

"Ana." He says softly. He tries to pull me closer to him, but I hold up my hands blocking any motives.

"Just stop Christian." I begin walking away trying to find Kate. I can hear Christian calling my name, but I just ignore him. I finally find Kate and Elliot waiting in line for food, and she instantly knows something is wrong with one glance at me. She opens her arms, and I run into them.

"What did he do now?" She sighs.

"I just want to go home." She nods in agreement and tells Elliot to get the car.

"But what about Christian?" He automatically shuts his mouth when he sees the look Kate has on her face. We begin walking towards the car, and I am surprised to see Christian already there.

"Can we talk Ana?" He asks. I nod and we head over to a place where no one can interfere.

"What do you want Christian?" I ask defensively.

"I wanted to apologize for how I spoke to you, I was just pissed at Mia."

"That doesn't mean you just go ahead and speak to me like that!" I scream.

"I know baby I know. I never meant to take my anger out on you. I'm so sorry."

"You brought me back there Christian. Back with him … he would yell at me just like you did. Make me feel like shit-" Christian pulls me into his arms.

"You're breaking my heart love. I never meant to make you feel that way. Please … forgive me." He asks. I kiss him softly on the lips.

"Okay I forgive you. But if you ever make me feel that way again your balls are mine." I say with a hint of amusement.

"Deal." He says with a smile.

 **AN: So what did you guys think? I felt like it was necessary to have Ana tell Kate about her past just because they are such close friends. Also how did you feel about the whole Christian/Mia/Ana/Brady situation? It was kind of an obvious that Mia was going to be a little rebellious since her brothers are so protective. Was it bad for Ana to keep that secret that she knew a guy was coming from Christian? Okay last thing, I was originally going to have the next chapter be the beginning of Junior Year for Ana, Christian, and Kate. Should I have a chapter devoted to Ana and Christian talking about what happened at the carnival instead? I feel like it's not realistic for a couple to forgive each other so easily, especially if Ana was withholding information from Christian, and the way Christian was yelling at her. Would you guys rather a chapter like that or just move on to junior year? I'm going to leave a poll for it and whatever gets the most votes is what I'll be writing about, you guys have until Saturday the 15th. Until next time!**


End file.
